


Tiger Between the Sheets

by NotaDroid (mjonhunt)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24068443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjonhunt/pseuds/NotaDroid
Summary: Following the abortion when she was a teenager, Emily pretty much avoided sex. Spencer wants to help end her sexual fast. Is it possible he's a tiger between the sheets? Slightly AU and OOC Reid/Emily smut.
Relationships: Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid
Comments: 3
Kudos: 76





	1. Conversation on the Plane

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: I came across a fiction that proposed Emily Prentiss being a virgin. I just found the idea of Emily being sexually inexperienced too tempting not to play with. So I thought, what if following her pregnancy and abortion she pretty much gave up on sex? And what if Spencer was very sexually experienced? I liked the idea of switching the typical roles these two play in a lot of the Reid/Prentiss fanfics, so here it is.

_Chapter 1: Conversation on the Plane  
_

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you know." Spencer said.

Emily looked up at him. She had been in her own little world, so she wasn't certain what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"Not being sexually active. There's nothing wrong with it. You have nothing to be ashamed of."

Emily looked around the BAU jet. Everyone else was asleep. They were on a case in Oregon, and it was a long, late night flight home. Everyone else was asleep except for Reid and Emily.

Emily had trouble sleeping because she kept thinking about Henry Goddard. Until a few days ago, he was her boyfriend. He was just one more in a long list of men who broke up with her. They all had different reasons, but she was beginning to suspect it was because of her reluctance to have sex. She was thinking about that when Reid spoke up. But how did he know she was thinking that?

"Who says I'm not sexually active?"

He smiled. It was almost a smirk. "Emily, have you forgotten who you're talking to?"

"What is that supposed to mean?'

"It means, I am a trained observer in human behavior and a genius."

"You know, Dr. Reid, I have noticed you use the term _genius_ when it suits you, and reject the label when it doesn't."

"Maybe, but the point is I know you aren't being sexually active and it's starting to get in the way of your relationships. That's why the last one, Henry Goddard, ended it. He was a stockbroker, lived kinda fast and large. He liked having a good time. He kept waiting for you to be willing have a good time with him, to have sex. You were reluctant, and it's because you aren't sexually active. You put on a good show of being sexually confident, but you don't feel it because you don't feel comfortable having sex. You haven't had good experiences with sex, have you?"

"How the hell do you know about Henry?"

"It's not hard to listen to you and Garcia talk about things and piece things together. So, I'm just saying there's no shame in not being sexually active or to not want to have sex. Assuming of course it's not based on fear. Is it based on fear? Do you even know why you avoid it anymore?"

"None of your business. Neither is Henry Goddard."

"You don't know anymore, do you? You just know it's something you're avoiding, but you don't know why."

"Even if that were true, it isn't your business."

"I'm just trying to help a friend. If you are making a conscious choice, I support you. If, however, this is you being afraid of something, maybe you need some help. Counseling or something."

"What happened to the embargo on profiling each other?"

"It's something we set aside when it's helping a friend. I think of you as a friend. I hope you think of me as the same."

"Right now, I'm thinking you giving someone a lecture about sexual inexperience is the pot calling the kettle black."

"I have some experience with sex."

"With who? How many women have you ever been with? Your dating life is worse than mine."

"I just don't talk about it. I've been with plenty of women."

"Give me numbers. If you have been having experiences, you have exact numbers."

"76."

"Seventy-six what?"

"That's how many different women I've had sex with. I wouldn't call many of them girlfriends, about five made it to that level. Forty-two of them however, avoided sex. They had trouble, because it never felt right. I helped them have a more positive experience. If you wanted, I could do the same for you."

"Excuse me?'

"You know, if you are avoiding it because of fear or a bad experience, maybe I could help you see it can be positive. Then maybe you would feel able to experience it with someone you want to date."

"Does this line work on women? Really?"

"I can even give you references."

"What?"

"You know, references. Past lovers who would vouch for my experience and expertise in this area."

"You're kidding, right?" Emily couldn't believe she was having this conversation or at least having it with Reid. She could believe these words coming out of Morgan's mouth, or even Rossi's, but Reid?

"No, not really. I have five that would be willing to talk to you about it. Here, " Reid opened up his messenger bag and pulled out a sheet of paper, with the contact information of five women neatly typed on it.

"Are you insane? Is this a joke?"

"Do you think I would put this much effort into a joke?"

Emily considered this for a moment. "Probably not." She considered this some more. "Is this really a good idea?"

"I'm just offering an option. It's up to you. If you are happy with what you're doing, then don't worry about it. But if, as I suspect, this is something you are struggling with, contact some of them. Or maybe you can find a different avenue to help you. A professional counselor or maybe a support group. There a number of support groups that can provide help, if nothing else to help you know you aren't alone in how you feel."

"I'll think about it." Emily wasn't certain what was more surprising: Reid has figured out the truth of her sexual experience and confidence, that he was offering help or that he had been with more than five women in his life.

"Good." Then Spencer Reid closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

She kept looking at the sheet of references. Who the hell keeps a list of past lovers to prospective ones? It's a trick. An elaborate prank of some kind, it has to be.

Then again, what if it wasn't? If nothing else, it would be interesting to see what these women said. Emily couldn't help but wonder how he would gotten them to agree to be reference for this. And how many women does he give this list to? And how much of what he said was true and how much was crap?

In the midst of all these questions, Emily almost lost sight of something. It's Reid. He saw something was bothering her, and he was trying to help. It was an odd way to offer help, but still...

Then there was one more question in her head. Is it possible? Could it be true that Spencer Reid, socially awkward or pop-culture challenged Spence Reid might actually be a tiger between the sheets?


	2. Testimonials

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily talks to women who give testimonials of Reid's sexual prowess.

The next day, Emily looked the list of references Reid gave her for the hundredth time. She was sitting at her desk in the bullpen, looking at it in between consults. When she first looked at the list on the plane last night, she was shocked to recognize one of the names. Ever since then, she kept willing that name to not be there. It was impossible. It was absolutely an impossibility that this individual had any carnal knowledge of Dr. Reid.

Clearly this was an elaborate joke on Reid's part. Clearly.

But what if it wasn't? She couldn't take it anymore, So she walked over to his desk.

"Dr. Reid, I need to talk to you about this list of references you gave me."

"Oh?" He looked like she was talking about some research project she needed help with,"what about it?"

"I have a hard time believing the first name could have any relevant information." She was making a conscious effort not to draw attention to this conversation. She didn't want any one to know what she and Reid discussed.

"Well, maybe I gave you the wrong document. Let me take a look."

She handed the paper to him. There were five names with their contact information listed.

Jordan Todd

Lila Archer

Ruth Singer

Rebecca Parrin

Susan Hill

He reviewed the names and contact information with more care than she knew he needed to. "No," he said,"it's all in order. That first name is correct. If you have questions, might I suggest you direct them to her?"

"Are you telling me that you and …." the words were almost out of her mouth when Spencer interrupted.

"Emily, why don't you ask her? I took the liberty of calling all of them to say you might be contacting them soon. The second name may take a while getting back to you. Her schedule gets pretty hectic."

If he was joking about any of it, his face didn't show it. He went back to work on his consult.

Emily sat down at her desk, unable to think about anything clearly for five minutes. After five minutes, she put the list aside and worked on her next consult. When she was done, she got up to get a cup of coffee. She made a decision in the time it took her to walk from her desk to the break room. She was going to forget about the whole thing. This was all a big mistake, and she had no intention of talking to any of these women. She certainly wasn't going to Spencer Reid for help with her problem.

She wasn't certain it was a problem. Just because she chose not to jump in bed as soon as she met a man, didn't mean it was a problem. She had let Reid get to her, and obviously she would have to find someway to get back at him for that. She was beginning to contemplate her revenge when she heard someone say,"What am I going to do with that boy?"

Emily turned around to see Derek Morgan there. Usually when he talked about 'that boy' he was talking about Reid.

"What's wrong with Reid now?" she asked.

"I keep trying to get him out of his shell, but he will not budge. I mean, I'm trying to get him to go out this weekend, but he says he has plans."

"Sound like he's out of his shell."

"Come one Emily, you know the only plans he has is watch "Star Trek" or "Star Wars" or reading a whole lot of obscure books or something like that."

"So?"

"It's not good for him, he needs to get out."

"Says who? You? Why does he need to be like you?" Emily wasn't certain where this was coming from. Was she defending Reid now? And to hear Reid tell it, he was a lot more out of his shell than Derek knew.

"Hey, hey I didn't say he had to be like me. I mean, that's a whole lot for him to shoot for. I just don't think it's healthy for someone to live in his head like that. Gideon lived like that. Did you ever notice he never did things with us socially?"

Gideon. Emily hadn't thought about Jason Gideon in a while. "Sure he did. Remember when he brought in that Chaplin film and we all watched?"

"Yeah, he was social inside the building. What about outside the building? Outside of work?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"I don't want Reid to burn out like that."

Before Emily could come up with a reasonable response to that, Reid entered the break room.

"Hey guys." He walked over and refilled his coffee mug, then began to add copious amounts of sugar to it.

"C'mon kid,"Morgan said,"I'm not taking no for answer. You need to get out more. Or at all."

Reid took a sip of his coffee, tasting to see if he got the coffee to sugar ratio right. He hadn't, so he poured a little more sugar in. "I get out plenty, Morgan. I wonder if you've ever explored this pathological need to try to organize my social outings."

Emily had seen variations on this exchange before, but there was something different this time. The smile Reid gave as he talked, it was...smug.

Oh my God, Emily thought, he wasn't making it up before. Reid was the resident expert on reading facial expressions, but this time Emily caught it. Reid was enjoying this exchange, because if he ever told Morgan the truth...

If it was the truth. Emily knew there was only one way to find out, and if Reid was playing an elaborate joke on her - he would pay.

But if he wasn't...

If he wasn't, she would figure out what to do later.

Jordan Todd looked mostly like Emily remembered her looking, only happier. The last few weeks Jordan was with the BAU she looked sad and uncertain a lot of the time. The BAU wasn't for everyone, that was for sure. Even Emily had to admit that happy wasn't the right term to describe how she felt there, but she knew it was where she belonged.

"I'm guessing you were surprised to see my name on Dr. Reid's list," Jordan said. The two women were eating dinner at a local diner. Actually, it was more of a coffee shop that served overpriced sandwiches and decadent desserts. Emily had no idea how to start this conversation, so she was glad Jordan got the conversation started.

"To say the least. I mean, when did it start?"

"Near the end of my time with you guys. He stopped by my office near the end of the day, every day fore a week. The first time, he was just asking about paperwork. But each day, he kept asking about me and how I was and... I thought he was trying to psychoanalyze me."

"Was he?"

"That's not the term he would use. He said he was concerned about me." Jordan paused, then smiled.,"You know, if Derek Morgan said that to me, I would have bitten his head off. Reid, though, it seemed sweet. I told him I was fine, but he kept persisting. I guess he had a former colleague who was having a tough time. The signs were there, but no one paid attention and it didn't end well with her. So, he kept at it until I started talking."

"And?"

"I guess I kept talking until I realized I wanted to leave the BAU as soon as I could. But after the first week I was back at Anti-terrorism, he called me and asked me out."

"Just like that?

"It sounded more benign than that, just would I like to have dinner sometime. I didn't think anything of it. When we went out though...I don't know. One thing lead to another, and the next thing I know we're at my place and ..."

"He was all over you?"

"Not in a bad way. And it was mutual actually. He was...different. More relaxed, smoother, confident." Jordan paused again. Emily got the feeling Jordan had something she wanted to ask.

"What is it Jordan?"

"I forgot what it was like talking with a profiler. I guess, I'm just surprised he finally asked you out."

"Finally?"

"I always got the feeling he wanted to spend that kind of time with you, but he just couldn't act on it. After we went a out for a week, I finally knew why. I guess he dated someone on the team before, and it didn't end well. So he has this rule about not dating a co-worker."

"Who did he date on the team?"

"He wouldn't tell me. I think it still bothered him that she ended it."

"Oh." Both women were quiet for a moment. "So, do the two of you still see each other?"

"Once in a while. We were only seeing each other for a few weeks. I mean you know how the schedule is, and I don't think he's looking for anything serious right now. You know, I'm glad it's someone like you who came to see me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of the women who get that list, they think he's some kind of sex therapist."

"Sex therapist?"

"They've problems. Either they've never had sex or don't feel comfortable with it or had really bad experiences with it. I don't know how women like that find him, but they do."

"And what do you tell them?"

"That's he's a good person. That won't make them do anything they don't want to. I tell them he makes you feel good."

"Like he did you?"

"Emily, I can tell you this, Dr. Reid gave me a 15 minute orgasm. If I thought marriage was all about sex, I'd have proposed right there and then."

Spencer was right about Lila Archer's schedule being hectic. Emily talked with her scheduler who said Miss Archer would call her back within a week, seeing as it was about Dr. Reid. Anything else required an interview request in writing. Apparently Miss Archer took her security and privacy very seriously. Emily knew the BAU, more specifically Reid, protected her from a stalker.

The other women on the list were more accessible and available to Emily. Ruth Singer turned out to be Dr. Ruth Singer, Associate Professor of Art and Art History at Georgetown University. Emily met her in her office at the university.

"I can remember when I was in your position," Dr. Singer said with a smile.

"Oh?"

"I met Spencer at a lecture a colleague of mine gave on aesthetics in modern architecture. We happened to sit next to each other, and after the lecture we had a long talk in which he refuted a number of points my colleague made during his lecture. Then he asked me to dinner."

"I see."

"No, you don't. I thought he was a student so I politely turned him down. He explained while he was a student, he also had 3 PhD's, and that I would not regret an intimate evening with him. He gave me a list of references to call. I was taken aback by that. I never had anyone do that before, and it intrigued me. So after I talked to a few of them, I accepted his invitation."

"Was it a one time thing?"

"No, fortunately we made time for several rendezvouses." She smiled, and she blushed just a bit,"I can tell you he is more than adequate as a lover. In fact, I really have been missing him. The truth is, Emily, I regret I let things end between us."

"How did they end?"

"We both have busy schedules, and we just drifted. I often think there was something he wanted from me that I didn't provide. I know he wasn't exclusive to me, which was fine with me. He wasn't the only one I saw in that capacity either, but I must admit I wonder what would have happened if we made our relationship more...monogamous. We still talk sometimes, and once in a while have dinner together. I rather hoped he was calling this time to get together." She paused for a moment, perhaps mourning the dinner that might have been. "So, why did he give you my name? I realize some women he gives his list to because he's trying to impress them and others..."

"Yes?"

"Well, it seems as if some women who have had, let us say non-positive sexual experiences, find him. He seems to want to help them know ...He wants to help. I asked him once if he thought about becoming a therapist of some kind, but he felt he was doing more good in his current profession."

"That's what I tell my mother when she asks why I do what I do."

"That's right, Spencer said you worked together. You never answered my question."

"I'm not sure I know the answer to it right now either."

Rebecca Parrin was the daughter of Richard Parrin of the law firm of Parrin, Hogle, and Maxwell. She was a fixture in the DC social scene, and had a vague idea of who Emily's mother was.

"It's so nice to meet you. I was so tickled when Spencer told me I might expect a call from you."

"And why did that tickle you?" Emily asked, deciding she didn't want to tickle this woman at all, though she didn't know why.

"Because I hoped it meant you were one of us."

"Us?"

"Some women that ask me about Spencer, they can't believe some one like him could be dynamite in bed. But women like us, I so hope you're one, we just want a man that can show us sex can be good."

"You didn't think it could?"

"I've never had an orgasm with a man. I thought there was something wrong with me. There's a condition like that."

"Anorgasmia," Emily said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Well, I don't have that. I just needed someone who could stimulate me right, like Spencer."

"What makes you think I'm one of you?"

"You have that look."

"Look?"

"Like you're looking for something but you don't know where to look, or if it even exists at all. That's how it felt like to me, anyway. Then I met Spencer and...He doesn't look that impressive, does he?"

For some reason this woman's analysis of Spencer's appearance irritated Emily. "I suppose he doesn't."

"And he certainly doesn't listen to fashion advice," Rebecca went on, oblivious to Emily's tone of voice and dark look. "I tried to get him to at least wear matching socks, but he's so set in his ways. Still, at least I know I can have an orgasm." She paused for a moment. "Did you know only 30% of women have an orgasm during sex? I didn't until he told me. He's full of tidbits like that, he's better than Wikipedia. Of course, if you ever say that to him, he'll go on and on about how unreliable the information there is. He gets funny about things like that."

"So, "Emily hoped she was keeping her growing distaste for this woman out of her voice,"do you see Spencer much anymore?"

"Oh no, not really. Well, not in that way. Sometimes I see him at some benefit or other, but it's not like that. After a few times, I realized the problem wasn't me. Now I'm having just a grand time. Seriously, once you get past his hang ups, Spencer's great."

Emily wondered how Reid ever put up with this woman.

Susan Hill was a graduate student at Georgetown. She was lean, a little shorter than Emily with short blond hair. She seemed a little nervous.

"I'm not certain what to tell you Miss Prentiss," she said.

"It's Emily, and I guess I just want to know how you met Dr. Reid. And how things went with him."

"Well, I guess you have to say it was a referral. I mean, I had some problems a few years ago."

"Problems" Emily was picking up on something here. It almost felt like she was talking with a victim.

"Dr. Reid said you two work together, right?"

"Yes that's true."

"At the BAU? So, you're used to ...ugliness?"

"Susan, what happened?"

"I was raped. They caught him, but I had a hard time...being around guys. Anyway, I got counseling and one of the counselors suggested I contact Dr. Reid. She said he might be able to help me know not all guys were like my attacker."

"I see. And did he?"

Susan smiled shyly, "he was so nice. We would sit and talk. He mostly listened. He used to help me study. He's very smart, isn't he?"

"Yes. Yes he is."

"Every time we met, he told me what happened was always my choice. It was always up to me, and there was nothing I had to do. I'm sorry, maybe that's not what you need to hear. I mean, you're the first woman who's called me since he asked me to be a reference. It's …." she was looking for the right word.

"An unusual circumstance," Emily suggested,"For me as well. Susan, the thing is, despite my age I'm not very sexually experienced. I had some bad experiences when I was young. Not as traumatic as yours but, I never had a taste for sex since then."

"Did he tell you that was okay? Because that's what he told me the first time we talked. He said not having sex is a legitimate lifestyle choice, as long as it's a choice and not a pattern based on fear."

"He said something like that. Susan, this is delicate but did you and he..." she left it hanging.

Susan's cheeks were tinged by a little blush. "A few times. After the assault, I never thought I would want sex again or enjoy it. But I did. He was very gentle and tender. I'm not all that sexually experienced either, but I don't think there are many men as good as he is. Of course, I've never been with an older man before either."

"I think it's safe to say Dr. Reid is one of a kind." Emily said gently.

Emily was sitting in her comfortable chair in her house, thinking about the conversations she had over the past week with the women on the list. She was trying to reconcile the Reid she knew with the Spencer they all knew. She could never imagine Reid asking anyone out. Or keeping his social schedule a secret from the rest of them. That he was a sweet and considerate lover, that Emily could believe.

As she contemplated this, the phone rang and she answered it.

"Emily Prentiss?" a female voice asked.

"Yes."

"Could you hold for Miss Archer?"

"Of course."

After a few moments she hear,"Hello, this Lila Archer. Is this Emily Prentiss?"

"Yes, thank you for returning my phone call."

"Oh, you're so welcome. It would have been sooner, but I needed to confirm who you were. I'm sorry about that, but you would be shocked how many people know about my friendship with Spencer and drop his name to talk to me."

"And by people do you mean reporters?"

"Reporters, producers, merchandisers and others. He says you work together at the BAU? Have we met before? Maybe when they were working my case?"

"That was before my time. I didn't join the team until a year later."

"I see. So, Spencer says you ...wait I want to get this right, doubt some of his claims of his prowess and sincerity of motives. I love it when he talks like that, don't you?"

"Sometimes. To be honest I have a hard time imagining someone like him being with someone like you."

"Yes, I get that a lot. Almost every woman he gives my name to has the same reaction to him. Have to talked to any of his other women?"

"When you say that it makes him sound like he has a harem of women at his beck and call."

"Are you certain he doesn't?" Emily could hear the humor in Lila's voice.

"I was, before I talked to a few others on the list."

"Yes, I can honestly say I never needed references to give him a chance. I always liked him. If things were different..." her voice trailed off.

"You mean the distance or your careers?"

"Actually, to be truthful, I'm talking about the woman he dated before I met him. He wouldn't tell me her name, but they worked together."

Emily knew she couldn't be talking about Jordan. This was the second time someone mentioned Reid dating someone else on the team. It could only be JJ, Garcia or Elle. "What happened?"

"What happened is she broke his heart. She told him he could never work with them working together. She told him it wasn't going to be worth the trouble."

It had to be Elle. Neither Garcia or JJ would say anything that harsh to Reid. Unless he took what they said the wrong way. Did he?

"I don't understand how that would cause problems in your relationship."

"Spencer says you're a friend, and that he likes you a lot. He says you understand what it means to be hurt more than most."

"That..." Emily wasn't sure how to respond to that,"was kind of him to say."

"That.." Lila could barely keep the anger out of her voice," _woman_ made him feel inadequate. Most of the time, I tell the women who call how good a lover he is. I mean that in the fullest sense of the word. Sex with him is never just sex. He's just a very caring person, I'm sure you see that in him."

"Yes, I do."

"But he's convinced he will never be enough for any woman to be more than a brief diversion. I wish I could have convinced him he could have been more to me. I keep hoping he will call someday and tell me there's a woman to whom he's more than a brief sexual oasis. Tell me Emily, what is it you want from Spencer?"

"I...don't know, really."

Lila let out a gentle laugh. "Oh, you're perfect for him. You're thinking about it too much, like he does.

Most of the women, when I ask that question, either say they're curious about him or think he's some sort of sex therapist. Don't get me wrong, I could see him as a sexy therapist, but you're the first one to answer the question like he would."

"Like he would?" Emily had never been told she was like Reid. Ever.

"The first time I met Spencer, it was at a gallery a friend of his owner. We would look at a painting, and when I asked what he felt or thought about it, he didn't know what to say. He could talk about art or colors or forms or art history, but not what a painting made him feel. I think his problem is he tries to not feel things. I wonder if you have that same problem. Maybe the two of you will be very good for each other."

The next day, Lila's words were still ringing in Emily's ears.

_Maybe the two of you will be very good for each other._

Emily wasn't certain what to make of any of this. She now had three different Spencer Reids to reconcile into one person. There was the Spencer Reid she knew _,_ the socially awkward genius. Then there was Spencer Reid the player who asked out former co-workers and women at lectures. Then there was the Spencer Reid who acted as a kind of combination of gigolo and sex therapist. Which one was the real Spencer Reid? And who was this woman Reid dated who broke his heart?

Emily realized she had to figure that out, and there was only one person who could help with that. She picked up her phone and dialed.


	3. Preliminary Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The following episodes from Season 1 are referenced: In Plain Sight, LDSK

It was over a week since Emily made her last phone call concerning Reid's romantic past. She had been thinking about what she had learned ever since, and now she was on the jet with the team again. They were flying back with the team and once more everyone else was asleep except for Reid and Emily. Emily had been thinking about what do to while working on the case. Finally, she decided there was nothing for it but to just face it head on.

"Reid, do you remember that proposal you made to me a few weeks ago?"

There was a slight smile on his lips,"Of course I do Emily." He tapped one finger to his head,"Eidetic memory, remember?"

She glared at him. "Whatever. How would it work? I mean, if I said yes, how would we proceed?"

"We'd talk."

"Talk?"

"Actually, it's more like a custodial interview."

"Oh?"

"I'd ask you questions about your relationship to sex. What your experiences were like, what makes you feel uncomfortable, what you like. That tells me how to proceed and what you need from me. It varies from woman to woman, you see."

"I can understand that."

"Plus, you need to come up three safe words."

"Safe words?"

"It's a word that when you say it..."he began.

"I know what a safe word is!" Emily snapped.

"Sorry."

"Why three?"

"The first is for me to stop whatever we're doing at the moment. The second is to tell me we're done for the evening. The third one is when you're ready to start again."

"How often did the other women use them?"

"A lot actually. Sometimes there's a lot of starting and stopping, depending on the context."

"This is really surreal, having this discussion with you."

"I understand. Do you want to start now?"

"I ….." Emily kept going back and forth on this all week, and still wasn't certain.

"Because we wouldn't start right now. This isn't a good place to start the discussion. If you want to start, we would set time aside at a neutral location. A restaurant, over dinner. That's when we would have the conversation. Then, if you wanted to proceed, we would schedule the first time."

"You make it sound clinical. Have you ever thought about being an actual therapist?"

"I don't think I ever could."

"Why? You seem to have a lot of experience doing this."

"Except what I do isn't really therapy, not in the way a medical board would recognize. Having sexual intercourse with a patient is a violation of ethics. No, what I do is strictly off the books. It has to be. And if I ever tried to get board certified and it came out...no I know I can never be a professional therapist. But, I think I've been able to help some people and that's all that matters to me. Which brings me to the other important ground rule, if we do this, it has to be done as discretely as possible. I try to keep my activities under the radar. I think you understand why."

Emily nodded.

They were both silent for a while.

"Yes." Emily said.

"What?"

"I said yes, I'd like to begin.".

Reid nodded. He pulled out a small pocket calendar and consulted it. "If you want we could have the preliminary session tomorrow night. There's a decent Indian restaurant where we could talk and not be bothered. Unless you have a place you would prefer."

"No, that's fine."

Reid made a note in his calendar. Then he put the calendar away and drifted off to sleep.

Emily turned towards the window, and thought back to the last conversation she had with someone about their past with Spencer Reid.

_Last week_

_Emily's Brownstone_

As Emily thought about who was this woman who broke Reid's heart, she thought about who could help her shed light on that mystery. The thing was, she had a good idea who that person was but she needed confirmation. This was going to be a delicate interview, even more so because of how emotionally involved Emily was in both the person she was about to question and the subject matter. She picked up her phone and dialed a number. When the woman on the other end spoke, Emily said,"Hey, it's Emily. Is this a good time to talk?"

"Sure, what's going on Emily?" JJ said. It had been a few weeks since JJ had talked to Emily last. It was harder for JJ to keep in touch with Emily and Garcia since her transfer from the BAU. She was beginning to enjoy her job at the Pentagon, but she missed seeing her friends every day.

"It's about Reid."

"Spence? What about him?"

"JJ, you told me he took you to a football game. Was that the only time he went out with you? I mean did he ever ask you out ever again?"

"Why?"

"It's ...a little complicated."

"Did he ask you out?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of?"

"He's …." Emily paused as she considered how to answer the question. "we've had a few talks on the jet that make me think he would like to explore a different avenue to our relationship. And, I actually ran into someone who said he dated someone on the team before."

"I see. Do you know, you are the first person is six years to figure it out or at least ask me about it."

"JJ did you..."

"It's...really complicated."

"If you could tell me, I'd appreciate it. I mean, the truth is I'm not sure what to do about Reid. I mean, I find myself...tempted and I..."

"Emily, I'll tell you everything but I want to tell to you in person. Do you have time tomorrow evening?"

"Yeah, as long we don't have a case. JJ what happened?"

"Like I said, it's complicated."

"Just tell me this, who ended it?"

"Which time?"

* * *

Dinner at the Indian restaurant was interesting. They went straight from work, and Reid went to a booth in the back even though there was a sign that said "Wait to Be Seated". Emily followed him, and very soon a waiter came who brought water and menus. Reid quickly glanced at his, nodded and folded it up and put it back down.

"I take it they know you here," Emily said as she looked at the choices,"so is this where you take women like me?"

"There really are no women like you Emily. You are one of a kind."

"That's sweet. Except I know you spend time with two kinds of women. Those you want to see socially and those you're trying to help. And I already know you don't date people you work with, remember I talked with Jordan."

"Perhaps there's overlap."

"Or something's changed for you, hasn't it?"

"Just like for you."

"Excuse me?"

"You took the breakup with Henry harder than you usually do. I'm assuming because JJ isn't here to help you process it. It's harder for you and Garcia to get together and talk, but when JJ was here, the three of you flowed together more easily. But now that she's gone, it's harder for you to process when your romantic relationships end."

"Is that's what different for you?" Emily asked. "JJ's gone?"

"Lila told you someone broke my heart, didn't she?"

"Was it JJ?"

"No one broke my heart. It's easier for Lila to believe that than accept why I didn't want to have a more permanent relationship with her, or leave the BAU so it was possible."

"But you did date JJ."

"Does that matter?"

"I'm just curious why you reached out to me."

"To help. Because it's what either JJ or you would do."

"I see."

After a few minutes, the waiter came back and took their order. When he left, Reid took out a small notebook.

"Okay, I have few questions I need to ask. These are just standard questions to help us focus on what you need from me."

"You have an eidetic memory and you need a notebook for your questions?"

"It's not so much for memory as a help to my cognitive process. If it bothers you I can put it away."

"If it helps you, keep it out."

There was a slight smile on Reid's lips. "First of all, how many sexual partners have you had?"

"Do you really need to know that?"

"No. Your being defensive about it tells me it was a small number."

"Or it could be a huge number?"

"No, or else you would be comfortable with sex."

"Not necessarily. Maybe all my sexual partners were bad."

"Well, I'm certain your sexual experiences weren't positive bu it's not the same thing. How old were you when you had your first experience?"

"I didn't even answer the first question."

"Did you want to answer it more than you did?"

"I don't believe I'm doing this."

"You can always change your mind."

Emily sighed. "I was 16 my first time. That was one of the few times I did it, except for a few boyfriends in college."

"Did you climax with any of them?"

"No. I know that's not unusual, at least I know it now. Then...I thought I was doing something wrong or they were. Anyway, I just ...I'm not certain having sex with you is going to make me more comfortable with sex."

"I understand that, and my goal isn't to make you comfortable with sex. I'm more concerned that whatever choices you make regarding your sex like are made with some level of self-knowledge about why you feel that way. "

"I had bad experiences, that's why."

"That's too general an analysis."

"I'm not going in depth on my experiences with you tonight."

"I'm not asking you to, Emily. That will naturally come out as we go along. Do you ever self-stimulate?"

"You mean masturbate?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Have you ever used a device to self-stimulate? Like a dildo, vibrator or clitoris-stimulator?"

"I just answered that."

"So you never tried at all?"

Emily could feel her cheeks flush hot. "No."

"Okay. Do you ever fantasize about anything or anyone sexually?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Really. So what does that tell you?"

"That if you ever get to the point of wanting to have sex with anyone, we will have made tremendous progress."

Shortly after that, their food arrived.

_One week ago_

_A diner not far from Quantico..._

JJ and Emily sat at a table and both ate sandwiches. Neither one had spoken for a while. Finally, Emily couldn't take it any longer.

"What happened with you and Reid?"

"Well, it started when he turned 24. We gave him a little party. I arranged the cake, but Morgan and Elle got the candles. So they put those candles that never go out on the cake. And we got this silly looking hat. I don't think he really liked any of it, but he put a good face on it for us. Anyway, we had a case right after it. On our way home, Reid asked me out. Gideon had gotten him two Redskin tickets and told him I was a huge fan. So, we went out."

"And?"

"And it was … nice. He was... he was Reid. So, I guess he read a whole bunch about football the night before and just started spouting off statistics." She let out a little laugh. "It was kind of sweet really. Anyway, nothing really happened so I thought that was it."

"But it wasn't."

"No. I left my jacket in his car, so I went to get it the next day, and …."

"Yeah?"

"He washed it for me, which I thought was nice. Then we had lunch and then...I don't remember how it happened, but I kissed him. Then he kissed me back. Then...it just kind of escalated quickly."

"And?"

"I knew it was a mistake. Emily, you know he's destined for greatness, if something doesn't get in his way. If he came out he was dating someone he worked with...we talked about it the next morning and that was it."

"What's so complicated about that?"

"Nothing at all." She paused. "If that's the way things ended, but it wasn't."

"So, what happened?"

"A few weeks later he failed his weapon qualification. Then he killed an unsub."

"How?"

"He and Hotch were locked in a room with the Unsub. Reid grabbed Hotch's backup weapon and shot him. The whole case, he felt self-conscious because of failing his weapons qual, and then on the plane ride home he was bothered because he killed the unsub."

"And?"

"And, I just wanted to tell him ...I just wanted him to know he was a good person and a good agent. I ended up in bed with him again."

"JJ!"

"The next morning I had the same regret again, but...if he was willing to risk it I wasn't going to argue. So, we started seeing each other."

"Really?"

"For a few weeks."

"What happened?"

"We had a fight. He put himself in dangerous situation, and he could've been killed. I told him he needed to be more careful and...I don't know what happened but we started yelling at each other. So, we stopped seeing each other for a while."

"I'm sorry."

"It's all right. If I had apologized the next day, maybe things would have turned out differently. The truth is, we didn't talk about it for a few weeks. It wasn't until I got a little jealous that we talked about us again. By then, it was too late. He was seeing someone, so it was over."

"Who was he seeing?"

"I don't know. It was after Lila Archer. I thought it was Lila, but he said it was someone else. Anyway, that was it."

"JJ, does Will know about you and Reid?"

"Yes."

"And he still agreed to Reid being Henry's godfather?"

"It was his idea."

"I don't understand."

"A few weeks after I tried to fix things with Reid, a few weeks after Lila Archer, I mean, things went badly with whoever he was seeing. As far as I know, that was the last time he was with anyone. I mean, you know how hard it is to keep something like that a secret on the team."

It took a lot of effort for Emily not to smile at that. If JJ only knew Reid had quite an active social life and kept it a secret from everyone.

"So you felt a little sorry for him."

"Will asked me if I thought Spence would make a good father. I said yes. He asked me if I cared for Spence. I said yes. He asked me if I trusted Spence. I said yes. Then he asked who would be better to be a godfather than Reid?"

Emily was remembering her dinner with JJ as she ate Indian food with Reid. Lila said it was a coworker who dated Reid broke his heart, but it didn't sound like JJ to Emily. Especially given what JJ told her about her relationship with Reid. Was it possible Reid was still in love with JJ? Was it possible JJ was still a little taken with Reid?

And who was this woman Reid was seeing? Was it Lila? Or did he only start seeing Lila much later than working her case? Emily hadn't asked Lila when she started seeing Reid. Should she? All these thoughts and more were swirling around her head.

* * *

"So, where do we go from here?" Emily asked.

"You come up with your safe words."

"You are obsessed with those."

"Emily, this is all for your benefit. That way you know whatever happens from here on out is under your choice. Household words are best I think, especially cleaning products."

"Cleaning products?"

"You're less likely to call out a cleaning product while in the throws of passion. In the midst of passion people are likely to say either someone's name or make a supplication to a divine being. Some people sing or recite poetry during coitus, but very few people will call out 'laundry soap' during a passionate moment. That makes the safe word stand out.

"Laundry soap?"

"Or something like it, yes."

"This had got to be the strangest conversation I've ever had since I joined the BAU. That's including the time you floated the evil twin-eviler twin during the Angel Maker case."

"I still maintain that was a valid theory."


	4. The First Time

A week later, Reid was over at Emily's apartment for the first session. He entered her Brownstone with his messenger bag and go bag.

"Do you think you're staying the night?" she asked.

"Just in case. It's better to be over-prepared than under-prepared."

"I see."

"Tell me your safe words again."

"So that eidetic memory of yours doesn't work for this?"

"It works fine. It's not for me, it's for you. I want to be sure you know what to say. In the moment, it's sometimes hard to recall. Rehearsal will help you remember."

"Is that why you've had me practice for a week?"

"Better to be over-prepared," Reid began.

"Than under-prepared. Yeah, whatever. Fine. If I want you pause I say kumquat. If I want it over I say shoe polish, and if I want to you to start again I say fabric softener. And if you don't heed any of those I'll shoot you."

"Fair enough."

"So how do we start?"

"With dinner. I believe you said you had frozen pizza?"

"I did. But I made pasta salad instead."

"Salad?"

"You can't live on sugar laden coffee and junk food alone."

"Salad?"

"You can eat or watch me eat and starve, pick."

Reid ate with Emily. After dinner, they moved to the couch. Reid sat next to Emily, who kept giving him side-long glances. This felt weird on so many levels, she thought. He wrapped one arm around her in a gentle embrace. The other hand lightly touched her cheek and turned her face towards his. Then he leaned in and kissed her.

He was a good kisser. It was gentle and tender, and as his lips touched hers she felt the tension leave her body. She forgot about her worries, objections and questions. Then, as he pulled her close to him, she freaked out.

She pushed him away and said,"kumquat."

"Okay," he said in a gentle tone. He moved away from her on the couch. She stood up and began to pace.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You had a sense memory, didn't you? It's okay, Emily. Don't judge it, don't think about it. Just tell me how you feel right now. What happened while we kissed?"

"I said I don't want to talk about it, Matthew!"

"Matthew?"

"What?"

"You called me Matthew."

"No I didn't."

"Yes you did. Matthew who? Benton?"

"Let it go."

"Emily, this is important. This might be why you're reluctant in physical intimacy with men."

"Fucking shoe polish, okay. No more tonight. It's done."

Reid nodded. "Okay. Not a problem." He stood and walked to get his bags.

"It wasn't him." Emily said.

"What wasn't?"

"He wasn't the one I had sex with."

"When you were 16? Okay."

"I just want you to know that."

"So now I know."

Emily sat down on the couch, and Reid sat down directly across from her. "He stood by me, through it all," she said.

"Matthew?"

"Yes."

"Through what?"

Emily just looked at him.

"You said Matthew stood by through it all, so I was just wonder what it was."

Her looked darkened into a scowl.

"Rossi told us you blamed yourself for Matthew being troubled and starting to question his faith. So that means standing by you meant causing him to question his faith. So, standing by you meant confronting someone in the church. Your priest, maybe."

"Let it go." The words came out of Emily's mouth in a low growl.

"So," Reid continued,"the question is what would cause him to confront your priest. Is it possible you were pregnant?"

"I thought when I said the second safe word that meant we were done for the evening."

"Of course. I'm sorry, it's just you kept talking so I thought you wanted me to stay. My apologies, I'll leave." Reid stood up and turned to leave.

"What if I was pregnant? What would that mean?"

"Well, that wouldn't cause a confrontation. Unless you were thinking about having an abortion." Reid studied her face. "Yeah, that's it. The priest made some ultimatum and Matthew defied him."

"You are simply disgusting sometimes. You are the only one who could do that."

Reid shook his head. "No, you could. Or Rossi. Or JJ. Probably Will, too. In any case, do you want me to stay or to go? I only ask because you keep telling me to leave then try to engage me in conversation. So which do you want?"

Emily sat there, thinking. Then she said,"Stay."

Reid sat down.

"So, when you pushed me away, what was happening in your mind. What were you thinking?"

"Does it really matter?"

"A great deal, yes. Who did you think of?"

"Him."

"Who? Matthew?"

"No."

"The priest?"

"Of course not."

"The other boy, whoever that was, then."

"The doctor."

"The doctor?"

"That stupid doctor. When he...when it was over, he looked at his work and said it was a beautiful scar, hardly noticeable. What kind of bedside manner is that? To compliment the scar?"

"Perhaps he thought you would be happy to know there wouldn't be a bad scar."

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"No. I'm wondering though, if this is why you don't like doctors? Or hospitals"

"I don't know."

"Is this how you feel when you kiss people, usually."

"No, it's...it wasn't when you kissed me. It was after that."

"When I touched you and brought you closer. Is that normal?"

"Sometimes. What does it mean?"

"I think it means, you associate the abortion and the events surrounding it with your first time. I think that's part of the reason behind your discomfort with sex. So, here's my question:do you want to try again or let it go for now?"

"If I say not now, do you have to leave?"

"Not at all. Do you have a deck of cards."

"Cards?"

"Yeah, I'll beat you at cards."

"Beat me? I seem to recall I was the one who beat you the last time we played."

"That was a minor anomaly. It is improbable it will happen again."

"Just watch me do it again, Dr. Reid."

They fell into a routine. Every Thursday(unless they had a case) Reid went over to Emily's house. She would promise him some brand of junk food or take out, only to make a home cooked(and mostly well balanced) meal. After dinner, they would begin with kissing. At some point, usually when Spencer's hands touched any body part besides her face, Emily would break off the kiss and say,"kumquat."

They would talk for a while, and then would play cards or chess for the rest of the evening.

During their talks, Spencer learned a great deal about Emily's misadventures in romance.

He learned that her roommates in college convinced her to try sex again, after she told them she had a bad experience with it in high school. "It gets better after the first few times," they told her. He learned one of her college boyfriends ideas of foreplay was squeezing her breasts like they were stress balls. He learned the president of one of the fraternities on campus wanted to have a three-way with Emily and one of her friends. She declined. When said president protested, Emily punched him in the face and broke his nose.

One night, after they cleared away dinner, Emily said,"I don't want to even try. What if I just said I don't want to have sex. I just...I just don't."

"That's okay, Emily. The point of this was for your abstinence to be an informed decision. I think you know some reasons for your reluctance. If you don't want to, that's fine."

"Has this happened before?"

"Sure."

"I'm sorry."

"Why? It isn't a failure. I keep telling you, sex isn't the goal. You understanding your choices and being in control of them is the goal."

"Does that mean we have to stop these Thursday nights?"

"Do you want to stop?"

"No. The truth is this is the high point of my week. I mean, I don't actually cook much the rest of the week. And it's nice to just...I've gotten used to having you here."

"I enjoy it too, Emily. If you should decide you want to start the sex part again, just say the word. Otherwise, we can just keep on like we are."

And that was their new pattern. They would have dinner, sometimes Reid would help cook. Emily was surprised to see that Reid was rather skilled in the kitchen. "My mother is a paranoid schizophrenic who wouldn't bath or eat if she wasn't medicated and properly supervised," Reid reminded Emily once. "Who do you think did the cooking when I was growing up?" After dinner they would sometimes play cards or chess. Sometimes they would watch movies, science fiction (Reid's choice) romantic comedies(Emily's choice) and action(Emily's choice).

Reid, of course, had his other women, but never on Thursdays. Thursday was their day and that was their pattern.

Their pattern broke when Emily called Reid on a Saturday evening. As soon as he answered the phone, he knew she was crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"He's getting married."

"Who?"

"Henry."

"Henry?" For a second Reid thought she meant JJ's son Henry. It didn't make sense so Reid asked,"Henry who?"

"My Henry. Henry Goddard."

"Emily, I'm sorry but you haven't you talked to him since you two broke up? Because that was a few months ago, so you can't really call him your Henry, can you?"

"I know." her voice was quiet and tense. "But he still shouldn't be getting married so soon. I mean..."

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Would you?" she sounded grateful.

"I'll be right there."

Spencer hung up his phone. Of course, things would have been simpler if Reid had been at his place when he was talking with Emily. He was, in fact, in a condo owned by one Sasha Windsor. Specifically, he was in her living room while Sasha was pouring drinks for them, in preparation for the rest of their planned evening.

Reid put on his jacket and walked to the dining room where Sasha was pouring the drinks.

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. Something came up. I'll have to take a rain check."

Sasha's intense blue eyes looked at Reid. "You're not fooling me, Spencer," Sasha said. "This isn't an FBI thing. You're going to see _her_."

"Who?"

"Miss Thursday Night. You won't even tell me her name."

"I never tell you names."

"The other names don't matter. You've never been with any of them this long. You've never broken any of your rules for anyone else."

"You don't need to know her name, and I thought you didn't like unnecessary details."

"Thursday used to be our night."

"You changed that nine months ago. Remember, when you decided we needed another break from each other."

"Don't change the subject. You are not going to see her. _I_ forbid it."

The corners of Reid's mouth twitched, threatening to break into a smile. "You _forbid_ me? Really? Or what? I mean, what are you going to do, exactly?"

"If you leave now Spencer, we're done."

"You mean again?"

She glared at him. "I would think you would choose me, whom you've been seeing for five years over her."

"We haven't been seeing each other for five years. We've _known_ each other for five years, but we've only _seen_ each other for 26 weeks in that period. So, it's more like we've been dating for six months."

"Don't argue with me. If you leave, then we are done forever."

Spencer nodded. "Fine."

He turned around to leave, then faced her again. "You know, since this might be the last time I see you, I need to say something. I've learned a lot from you, but a lot of it is wrong. In the time I've known you, you have broken my heart several times. When I really needed you, you weren't there for me. And this woman I'm going to see, might not have the vast sexual experience you do, but she's more of a woman than you will ever be. She would crawl over broken glass to help a stranger in need. You need to be bribed to move over 1 inch in bed. And I can honestly say, I don't need you in my life."

And with that he walked out, leaving Sasha stunned. This...boy she had taken in to her embrace dared to speak to her like that? She couldn't believe it. He'd be back, begging her to take him back. She may be kind and do so, but he would need to do a lot of begging for her forgiveness.

As he drove to Emily's house, Reid could help but realize he ended it with Sasha this time. He did. Not Sasha... but him. He knew that was big for him. He felt good about it too. He sighed. He had to try not to look elated when he saw Emily. He knew she would be sad. He just had to be there, even though there was nothing he could do to makes things better for her.

As he drove there, Reid considered what Sasha had said. Had he broken rules for Emily?

To be fair, he had.

First, he had approached her, a team mate. He made a rule against being with a team mate ever since things ended with JJ. He also didn't go looking for women to help. He all but talked Emily into this. And he pushed her harder than he did anyone else.

And he was leaving an evening with a date for her. He never did that before.

Why? That is an excellent question. It would be a great amends, Reid thought, remembering how badly he treated Emily right after the Tobia Henkel case. It was a dark time in his life, and he took it out on her. But he knew this wasn't an amends.

* * *

The moment Emily saw the wedding announcement in the paper, tears formed in Emily's eyes and ran down her cheeks. She couldn't shake the sense of sadness. It was stupid. She hadn't even thought about Henry ever since Reid put his list of references in her hand. Why was she all weepy right now?

She wanted to make the sadness that was welling up inside her vanish, but she couldn't make it vanish. She was in her living room, on her couch and she couldn't stop crying over seeing her ex-boyfriend getting married. The only thing worse was who he was marrying. There was only one person Emily could think of to call, so she dialed Spencer's number. She didn't expect him to come over, but she wasn't going to say no.

The truth was she was relieved he was coming. She didn't want to sit with this alone. She didn't want to be alone anymore.

She kept going over in her head, it will be like a Thursday. She set out the chess set. He'll come in, she thought, and we'll sit down on the couch. We'll talk for a little bit and play chess. I will not cry, she thought. I will not cry. I will absolutely not cry.

The doorbell rang. She opened the door and it was Spencer.

As soon as he was inside and the door closed behind him, she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace and started crying all over again. No, she thought, stop crying. But she couldn't help herself. All she could do is hold onto him for dear life. He put his arms around her.

"It's okay, Emily," he said in a soft voice.

She held onto him tightly. When at long last she ran out of tears to cry, she let go of him. Her eyes were closed, then she felt the delicate fingers of his hand lift her chin up. She opened her eyes to look into his. A shy, gentle smile crossed his face. This was the Spencer Reid she knew from before. How could someone who had seen so many bad things could seem so innocent. In that moment his face projected only comfort, the way he did on Thursday nights when she talked about her past and listened without judgement. It was the same, but it felt different. Then, he felt like a therapist. But now, it was different.

"I can't believe this." she said. "I don't know why I'm acting like this. I saw the listing in the paper any..." her voice trailed off as she tried to think of what to say.

"It'll be all right," he said. She believed him. She didn't know if she leaned towards him or he towards her, all she knew was that their lips touched in tentative and gentle kiss. It ended quickly, and then they were looking in each others eyes again. Neither one spoke.

This wasn't like the other kisses they shared on Thursdays. This one came out of nowhere, and neither of them knew who kissed who. Then their lips met again in another gentle kiss. This one lasted longer. Then their lips opened, their tongues became entangled with each other. He leaned forward as she leaned back onto the couch. As they did this, they continued to kiss each other. He head her head in his hands while she ran her hands up and down his torso.

He broke off the kiss and looked in her eyes. "I'm sorry. I…I didn't mean to take advantage of you like this… I mean …"

"Fabric softener."

His eyes went wide in surprise. "Are you sure?" his voice was soft and gentle.

"Yes." And then she started kissing him again.

This time when he broke off the kiss, he said,"if this is what you want, maybe we should go into the bedroom. We can be more comfortable."

"Okay."

Once they were in the bedroom, he kissed her again. He had been here before. As before, he kissed her full on the mouth. Then he began to kiss his was down her face and onto her neck. As he did this, she let out little moans, which she never did before.

Spencer moved his hand to the bottom of the sweatshirt she was wearing. He lifted it off of her, fully expecting her to say kumquat or shoe polish at any moment. But she didn't.

Not when he took her shirt off. Not when he took off his. Not when he removed her bra and started kissing her again. He gently lay her down on the bed, and then he laid on top of her. As he kissed her neck and worked his way down, the delicate finger of one hand lightly touched her right breast. Gently, so gently, he touched the area around her nipple.

It felt electric. No one had touched it so gently, so delicately before. Then he took the nipple between his thumb and forefinger and gently pinched it, causing her to give a cry. At the same time, he began to kiss the other breast at its base. He worked his way up to the nipple, and took it in his mouth. He began to suck on it, gently biting it. As his did that, she let out another cry, louder this time.

"Oh my God," she said. She never felt like this. She was tingling all over. It felt so good, better than anything she felt before. Spencer kissed his way down to her waist. He paused, removing her jeans and underwear. Then he kissed his way down to her pussy.

She felt his tongue gently run across her pussy lips. Then he ran his tongue across them again, a little harder. Then, his tongue worked its way inside her. It was incredible, the feeling of his tongue inside her. Then Reid put his mouth on her clitoris and sucked hard.

"Oh my God," she cried out. Waves of ecstasy rippled over her as he continued to suck on her clitoris. Then she felt something enter inside her pussy. It must have been his finger. The finger went deep inside until...

Oh my God, she thought as the pleasure intensified. He began to move his finger in and out of her pussy and he sucked on her clitoris and then...

She could feel something build up, but she wasn't certain what it was. No one had ever done this with her before. Suddenly, it happened. It was as if every nerve in her body was experiencing pure ecstasy all at once. She made a noise with her voice, it was loud and unintelligible. As she did, she could Reid's mouth move to her pussy. His tongue moved fast inside, lapping up the juices flooding it greedily. It felt so good for his tongue to be there that Emily grabbed his head and shoved it closer to her pussy.

She wasn't sure how long it happened, but it felt like it lasted forever. Then, it was over. She let go of his head. She felt light headed, and all the tension in her body was gone.

She heard Spencer's voice, but it seemed distant.. What was he saying?

"Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Was that okay? Did you enjoy that?"

He had moved close to her in the bed, she looked at him. She had a huge smile on her face. "That was amazing." Her hand touched his cheek. "Oh my God, Spencer."

He smiled shyly,"I enjoyed it too."


	5. Intercourse

Emily looked over at Reid. It was the shy smile that got to her. How could he be so good in bed and just seem to be the sweet, innocent co-worker the rest of the team saw? She realized she was back to the puzzle of the three Reids. Then her eyes moved to the end of the bed, and that's when she realized he still had his pants on.

"You didn't get off," she said.

"Hmmm?" he said, lazily

"You took care of me, but didn't get anything out of it."

"Sure I did. I get pleasure from your orgasm."

"It's still your turn. Besides, I'm curious about something."

"Oh?"

"How big are you?"

"You've wondered about that? For how long?"

"Well, we " she began.

"You, JJ and Garcia?"

"Yeah. Well, me and Garcia anyway. We had a discussion about it. See, if most men tend to have flashier cars to compensate for a lack of size, what does that say about your car?"

"What's about my car?"

"Reid, it's practically an eye sore."

"It runs consistently, what more do you need from a car?"

"Exactly, so, I want to see if that means you aren't embarrassed about your size. Come on, show me."

Reid smiled and chuckled as he stood up. He emptied his pockets, placing some condoms on the night stand.

"You came prepared."

"Well, I thought I might need them tonight."

"You thought this was going to happen when I called."

"No, I wasn't at home. I was...out."

"Did I interrupt something?"

"That isn't important."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Don't worry about it. If I couldn't come, I wouldn't have."

"She isn't someone you're trying to help, is she?"

"No."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not."

"Who is she?"

"It isn't important." He finished emptying his pockets and took off his pants and underwear and lay back next to Emily. " So, did you talk to Henry?"

"No. " She forgot all about Henry, at least for a few minutes.

"I'm sorry. That was indelicate of me. I apologize."

"No, don't apologize." She snuggled closer to him. "You know, I really haven't given him much of a thought. Not since the night you first offered your...services. The thing is, what bothers me most is who he's going to marry."

"Who's that?"

"Your Rebbecca."

"My Rebbecca? You need to be a little more specific, I've know a number of Rebeccas."

"Rebbecca Parrin. One of the women you gave me as a reference."

"Ah. Why did that bother you?"

"It doesn't bother you?"

"Why would it?"

"I'm sorry I just assumed...It's hard for me to think of you sleeping with woman you don't care about."

"I care about them. Emily, I wouldn't have sex with them if I didn't at least like them. Did you think I would be pining about her?"

"I..." she sighed,"I don't know. When I saw her picture in the wedding announcement, and I could think of is some of the things she said about you. She said you were fine, if I could look past some of your quirks."

"I'm guessing it something to do with fashion. She seemed offended by my choice of socks."

"Yeah. What did you like about her?"

"Well, she is pretty. She reminded me of some of the girls I went to school with. So, it was like I was finally hanging with the pretty girls who avoided me as a kid. "

"Poor baby."

"What?"

"You had a tough time in school, I guess."

Reid shrugged. "I try not to think about it. I'm laying next to a beautiful woman right now, what more could I want?"

"Not the one you intended to be with."

"You're the one I chose to be with tonight. That's the important part."

As they talked, Emily's hand roamed down to Reid's cock. She gently touched it, and felt it start to grow.

"Go ahead," he said," stroke if you want to."

She wrapped her hand around it and started running her hand up and down it. As she stroked it, she could feel it grow and harden. She could feel him gasp beside her. She looked in his eyes.

"That feels good Emily. Just like that." He was quiet as she continued to stroke it. "I never asked, have you ever performed oral sex?"

"You mean have I ever had one in my mouth? No. One boy in college pretty much demanded I do it to him. He thought it was his right and my duty to do that for him."

"What happened?"

"I told him that wasn't happening. Then I tried to leave."

"Tried?"

"He was blocking the doorway, so I kicked him in the very spot he wanted attention."

Reid laughed. "That's the Emily Prentiss we all know and love."

"I think all is a misnomer, Dr. Reid. There is not a single guy who's stayed with me."

"Their loss."

"If I thought it was going to be this good, I would have done this sooner."

"It wouldn't have been this good."

She stopped stroking him. "Excuse me? Why? Because it wasn't you?"

"Emily, did you tell any of them about your pregnancy and abortion?"

"No."

"How about Matthew?"

"No."

"Do you know why?"

"It wasn't any of their business."

"That's what you told yourself. But really, you didn't feel comfortable telling any of them. The same with sex. You didn't feel completely comfortable sharing everything with them. No your past and not you body. If you did...it would be."

"Was I wrong to hide it?"

"Did any of them ask why you didn't want to have sex?"

"No."

"Then you didn't hide it. You just didn't share it and they didn't ask about it. That's the end of the story. They didn't care enough to figure out the why of your behavior. That's why it didn't last. The lack of physical intimacy is a symptom, not a cause."

"I see. So, what you being right now? My friend or my hands on sex therapist?"

"A little of each, I think."

"I see."

"Does it bother you?'

"A little. I mean, if you're showing how good this can be, then why are we talking?"

"The talking helps, I think. But, if you want to focus on the other.."

"I want to know if giving oral sex is as good as receiving it."

"Well, the easiest way is for you to do it." He positioned himself so his head was on the foot of the bed and his cock was near her mouth. "You might want to stroke it a little first."

"Might I?,"she said in teasing tone. "Do you like it when I do."

"Well, it did feel good."

Emily began to stroke it, and watched as it grew to 8 inches. "That looks like a good size." She looked at it and realized she really wasn't certain how to begin. Then she remembered one girls night out when (after a few drinks) Garcia was more frank about how she took care of Kevin's Lynch that Emily needed to know. At the time, anyway.

So, Garcia mentioned licking it before popping it in her mouth. So, first Emily licked the length of Spencer's Reid, starting from the base and going up to the mushroom shaped tip. She took the tip in her mouth and sucked on it. She was rewarded by Reid saying,"That's good."

She took a little more in her mouth and sucked on it some more. Reid gasped again. Every time he gasped, she got a little thrill. She was also beginning to enjoy sucking on him. She took a little more, and fluttered her tongue across the tip of his penis, then she commenced to sucking it some more. As she continued, she could feel Reid putting his mouth and tongue on Emily's Prentiss, sucking and licking it as he did before.

This excited her, and inspired her to suck even harder. As she did so, she felt Reid shake a little. A spasm? Then she felt his whole body start to shimmer and shake. His mouth was no longer touching her. He kept saying,"God Emily, Oh my God" in an almost breathless whisper. As his body shook more dramatically, he took his cock out of her mouth and he laid on his back, trying to catch his breath.

"Reid? What are you doing? Reid?" But by the glazed look in his eyes, Emily realized he was listening to her. It took her a moment to realize his was probably as light-headed as she had been a little while ago. She felt rather proud of herself.

At last, he said,"Oh my God Emily. No one...no one has ever made me feel like that."

"What can I say, I'm a fast learner," she cooed. "But you didn't come."

"I didn't ejaculate, but that was one hell of an orgasm. My toes curled, literally. That never happens. Not even with Sasha."

"Who is Sasha?"

"I'm sorry. Did I mention her name out loud? That's bad manners on my part, forget I mentioned her."

"You keep trying to avoid talking about her. Who is she? Not someone you helped, is she?"

"No." His voice was thick with emotion.

"Then who is she? Not a new acquaintance, I gather?"

"Well, I've known her for five years. We've seen each other on and off during those five years."

"Really. Do you love her?"

Reid shook his head,"Sasha doesn't believe in emotional attachments. If she finds herself becoming too fond of me, she says we need a break from each other. Tonight was the first time I chose for things to end."

"End?"

"She gave me an ultimatum. If I left, we were over."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I would rather spend the worst and saddest day of your life with you than Sasha on her happiest."

"Don't you like her?"

"She gave me answers when I was looking for them, and for that I'm grateful."

"What kind of answers."

"Regarding sex and relationships. Of course, I'm beginning to find a lot of her answers are wrong. And she's broken my heart several times."

"But you still go back to her."

"I did."

"Will you go back to her this time?"

"I don't know. Things are too new right now. Let's not talk about her right now."

"Which means you might."

He reached over and stroked her cheek. "You are very pretty, did you know that? Did the men tell you that? Did Henry?"

"You're trying to change the subject."

"You're a more interesting subject of conversation than Sasha right now." He started to kiss her, and then she started to kiss him back. He rolled on top of her and began to kiss his way down to her breasts. Once more, he began to lick and gently bite one of her nipples. Her curiosity about Sasha was gone. Instead, she began to think of one thing they hadn't done today yet.

"I want you inside me. Right now."

"Soon." It was a whisper.

"Not soon. Now." There was an edge in her voice. "Give my my fabric softener."

"As soon as I'm erect."

"Oh, is that all that's needed?" She rolled out from under him, and grabbed his manhood. She began to stroke it, then took it in her mouth and began to suck it again. It grew inside her mouth as Reid gasped in pleasure again. As she did this, his mouth found her womanhood and began to suck on her clitoris again.

After they went like for a little while, Reid untangled himself from her.

"Hey!" she cried in protest.

"Just a moment," he said, grabbing one of the condoms. "I told you it would be soon." She watched him as he took the condom out of the foil packet and put it on his erect cock. Then he climbed on her.

"Maybe I changed my mind,"she said. As she said that, he entered her. As his eight-inches entered her, her eyes went wide and she let out a cry. He thrust deep inside her as his hands grabbed part of her bed sheets, giving him maximum leverage to thrust deep inside her. Then he slowly reversed the pelvic thrust, almost exiting her.

"Should I stop?" he asked with a smile on his lips.

"I'll kill you if you do."

So he began to thrust inside her again. He began slowly, then her built up the speed and momentum. As he did she continued to moan and cry. This action, his cock in her pussy, was similar to her previous experiences with sex with one important distinction, the incredible about of pleasure she was feeling. As he kept going, more and more feeling of pleasure erupted inside her. As she felt it grow, she let out a cry of "Oh my God."

Then, almost without warning, she felt that explosion of pleasure his mouth, tongue and finger had delivered to her. This time she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close to her as she cried out. Her cry was a combination of a yell and a screech. Then she grabbed him tight against her. It seemed like they were like that forever ever. She didn't know how long that lasted, only that eventually she collapsed on the bed.

"Oh my God," she said.

He leaned down and began kissing her again. Then, he started his pelvic thrusts again. Oh my God, she thought, he's still hard. He hasn't come yet. As her kept going like that, he started groaning and grunting. It was a most un-Reid like noise, and and it excited her. She didn't know why, but she rolled until she was on top of him, riding him. She wasn't sure exactly what to do. She grabbed onto the headboard for balance. Then she just rode him, as he kept saying, "like that, just like that."

Then he rolled until they were both on their sides. Then he pulled out of her, and re-entered her from behind.

She started to ask what he was doing when he pulled out of her, until she felt him enter her from behind. As he pounded her from behind, she started crying out and he began his grunting again. Then, suddenly, pulled her close to him as he cried out. She felt his manhood twitch and vibrate inside her. He's coming, she thought. Then, as he seemed to finish, he gave a few good thrusts. Then he lay down, gently guiding her down with him.

She looked in his eyes, and said,"wow."

"Yeah." His hand reached over and caressed her cheek. Then he guided her head onto his chest. It felt good to be there, hearing the beating of his heart. They lay like that for quite some time.


	6. Jet Sex

The team was flying back after a long case. Emily sat in her seat and paged through her book. She wasn't really reading it, though. Her mind was elsewhere, specifically on Spencer Reid. Her...

What was the right word? Lover? Paramour? Boyfriend?

Boyfriend. She warmed at that word. The truth was her relationship with Spencer was 20 times better than anyone she dated in recent memory. She could actually talk to him about the things that bothered her. That meant anything from the BAU to her family to whatever book she was reading. Their relationship still revolved around Thursday nights. She still made dinner for him. They still followed dinner with games, but now the games had stakes.

If he won, they had sex. If she won, she decided what kind of sex they would have. It was an arrangement, Spencer noted, that seemed to have a certain agenda. She countered by pointing out this was what he offered her before, to help her experience sex. Was he taking back the offer? Reid conceded the point.

In the six weeks after that Saturday they had tried multiple positions, some role playing (she dressed up as a nurse and a cheerleader. He played the role of professor for her), and one night they did some light bondage. But he never stayed the night.

The profiler in her knew that meant this relationship wasn't really romantic in nature, at least on his end. She was just one more case for him. This thought kept coming back to her, and she hated it. She was beginning more and more to want Reid to be more then dinner and sex to her. What was worse was they missed their regular Thursday night this week because of the case.

Emily put down her book and noticed everyone else was asleep. Well, almost everyone. Reid was still awake, reading.

"Fabric Softener," Emily said softly.

It was a soft whisper. Spencer looked up from his book. "What did you say?"

"You heard me," Emily said,"fabric softener."

"Now?"

"Of course now. Right here on the jet."

"With the team here?"

"We can do it in the bathroom. They can't see, they're all asleep."

Reid considered this. The truth was, he was distracted for most of the flight. This case was the first Thursday since their relationship turned sexual.

Relationship? No, it wasn't like that. She was just one more woman he was helping. That's what he told himself every time he drove from her house. Except he never went this long with a case before. She was obviously comfortable with sex now. The primary goal was achieved, so it was time to transition to an ending.

But here they were, on the plane with Emily asking to join the mile high club. He looked her in the eyes. Those soulful eyes of hers were full of expectation. If any of those other men had been a little patient or asked enough questions, they could enjoy the entire Emily experience.

Reid nodded. He put down his book, and they snuck off to to the bathroom.

Once inside the bathroom, Emily grabbed onto Reid and started kissing him. As she did, he reached down and worked his fingers into her pants and underwear. She felt one of his delicate fingers enter into her womanhood. She gasped as she kissed him, which seemed to excite him, as he began to move his fingers in and out of her quickly.

She broke off the kiss. "Oh my God. You're in a hurry."

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No. No, don't stop."

He continued to kiss her. First on the mouth, the kissing his way down her face and neck. As he did this, she quickly undid his belt and trousers. As his trousers and underwear fell, she grabbed his aroused cock and started stroking it.

"If you want me to fuck you," he said," I need a condom.

"I've got one." She removed one from the pocket of her trousers with a lusty smile and handed it to him. As he removed it from the wrapper and put it on, she pulled down her pants and underwear. He pushed her against the wall and entered her. As he began pounding her hard, she dug her nails through the fabric of his shirt into his shoulder. "Just like that Reid," she urged him on in a forceful whisper.

This was not how it usually went with them. It was usually sweet and tender, going at a slow and gradual pace. This however was frenzied, and raw. She was surprised at how much that excited her. As he kept up the hard, fast pace of his thrusts inside her, he grunted and growled which served to bring her to the point of orgasm even faster than normal. When she came, she started to yell, but he quickly kissed her, muffling the sound.

After she finished with her climax, he held her tight as he came. The whole thing was over very quick, but at the same time was very exhausting and the intensity of their orgasms reflected that. She looked at him and said,"wow. That's ...wow.""

They quickly pulled themselves together and went back to their seats. It appeared everyone was still asleep. Reid was settling into his book when Emily,"It isn't the same is it? Without having time to enjoy the afterglow?"

"No. And that is my favorite part."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't get me wrong, I like sex. But it's afterglow intimacy that I like most."

"I see." Emily almost asked why then didn't he stay with her overnight, but she wasn't certain she wanted the answer. "So, do you want to come over tonight?"

"I think Emily, it's time."

"For what?"

"For you to start dating again."

"What do you mean?"

"You just initiated sex in a public place, where the team could have heard. I think we can safely say you are now comfortable with sex. I think our work together is done."

"Do you?" she said in a dangerous tone.

"The next part is hard. Because you have to go out and see people. But the good news is now, it will be a real choice. Now if you don't want to have sex with someone, you know it isn't because you're not comfortable with sex."

"Does this mean that was our last time together?"

"It means we need to stop our Thursdays together."

"No. No, I don't want to stop."

"But we need to. Emily, I've been clear I'm just trying to help. And I did. If we continue, you won't look for someone. You need to. You deserve a normal relationship with someone, and you won't have that with me. You know that too."

"Fabric softener."

"No."

"What?"

"No, we're past the safe words now."

"You know what, Dr. Reid? This isn't about me, it's about you. This has gone further than it ever has, hasn't it? You don't know what to do now. You've never had be like this. Well, if you want to run screaming into the night, go ahead. But don't kid yourself, it's because you're just Morgan and your friend Sasha. You're afraid of commitment. " And with that, Emily walked over to the small bench, and lay down.

Reid appeared to be reading, but really he just watched her. It looked like she was sleeping, but he wasn't sure. He wanted to go over and say he was sorry. He wanted to take it all back. But he couldn't make himself.


	7. A New Condition

It was Friday night and Spencer Reid sat alone in his apartment reading a stack of books. It was the kind of night Morgan always assumed Reid had. It was a week after Reid and Emily ended their Thursday night relationship. He was enjoying the solitude of reading.

Sure you do.

It wasn't uncommon for people to have inner dialogues or to even argue with themselves. Spencer, however, took to an extra degree by not only having a voice in his head to debate with but to visualize someone. This evening his debating partner was Elle Greenway.

He really didn't know where she was these days. A year after she left the BAU, she called him. She had entered into a 12-step program and called to make amends. Before her meltdown, he had tried to reach out to her, as a friend and she pushed him away. She regretted that amd asked for his forgiveness, which he readily gave. They met face to face a few weeks later. At that point, she was working at a half-way house for battered women, but Reid had no idea where she was now.

"Stop thinking about me, chico", the imaginary Elle said. "Focus on what you're avoiding."

"Which is what, exactly?"

"Why you're sitting in your apartment on a Friday."

"Trying to do some light reading."

"That stack might take you an hour or two. And there's not a single book there you haven't read before. Try again."

"I just happen to not have a date, that's all."

"Who do you think you're kidding? You haven't made any and you know why."

"Why?"

"Because you pulled a Sasha on Emily and you know it."

"I did it for her own good."

"Then why aren't you happy? She's out on her first date."

"Second date. It's her second date with Roger Ballast. Lawyer at the Law Firm of Mackenzie & Perkins. He's an associate, but with good prospects."

"But you aren't jealous." Reid wondered if there was any data on figments of the imagination using sarcasm.

Of course he wasn't jealous. He made a point in telling Emily how happy he was for her. She was defensive and snippy when he asked too many questions, but that was to be expected. This is what happens when you break the rules and do this with a friend and co-worker.

"Yeah, chico, _that's_ the problem. Not the fact that you have feelings for her and blew it with her. You should be having dinner with her right now, not Roger."

The interesting thing, Reid thought, was that Sasha called him a few days ago. She tried to sound magnanimous, which for some reason he found comical.

"Spencer," she said , "I've decided to forgive you. After all, I've canceled plans on you many times. And I've always encouraged you to see other people. I'm willing to let bygones be bygones."

"Really? This is usually the point where I say thank you. But not this time. Sasha, we're done. Forever."

"Now Spencer, talk sense. There is no one who can make you feel like I can."

"A fact for which I am extremely grateful. Good-bye Sasha."

"What is it that Miss Thursday has that I don't?"

"Sasha this has nothing to do with Miss Thursday. I've just realized I don't like you very much. I used to think I needed you to like me. Now I don't care. Sasha, the problem with you is you think emotional depth is wrong and stupid. The truth is, with you it's only a matter of time before you break my heart again. So again, good-bye."

Reid really wanted to tell Emily about that phone conversation, but knew it was inappropriate. He had great curiosity about how Emily was doing, but had to restrain himself. He turned back to his books, ignoring imaginary Elle nattering on about messing things up with Emily.

He had wandered into the kitchen for some coffee when the doorbell rang.

Reid wondered who could be at his door. He wasn't expecting company. There was a thought in his head that Sasha might...If it was he would just tell her to go away. Reid opened the door and saw Emily Prentiss standing there.

"Emily?"

"Hi. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure."

She walked in the living room, still dressed for dinner in a good restaurant. As Reid looked at her, a part of him thought about taking her dress off. She would like nothing better than to do that, and begin to plant kisses down her spine. Reid forced the thoughts out of his head.

"It's not that I'm not glad to see you, but aren't you supposed to be out on a date?"

"I was on a date."

"It's kind of early for it to be over."

"I was ready for it to be over."

"Things weren't going well?"

"Yes and no. I mean, he's everything I should want," Emily said. "Roger is attractive, intelligent and well-mannered. He's successful, he's witty..."

"Then why are you here?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't want him."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly that. I didn't want him. I didn't want to talk to him. I didn't want to tell him about my day. I didn't want to ask him about anything. I certainly didn't want to have sex with him."

"Why not?"

"I only want to have sex with you."

"Emily," Reid began to say.

"Don't say it. Don't go on about what the deal was, I don't care about the deal. Or safe words. I don't fit any of your neat categories, do I?"

"Not exactly," he admitted.

"So here's what I want. I want a normal relationship with you. I want to go out on dates with you. I want you to take me to dinner. I want to go to galleries and restaurants and lectures with you. I want to move forward in a relationship with you. Period."

"Emily, you do realize what a risk that is? I mean, if Strauss gets even a whiff of our relationship up to now, let alone what you're proposing, one or both of us with be off the team."

"I don't care. I don't care about that or Strauss right now. The only thing I care about is whether or not you want a relationship with me."

"I...Don't you realize the complications that will arise from that?"

"That's not the question. What do you, Spencer Reid, want?"

"I..."

"Don't think about it. Right now, this second. What do you want to do?"

"I want to take that dress off you and cover every inch of your body with kisses."

"Really?" A little blush entered her cheeks and she smiled at the thought of Spencer's proposal. Then her face darkened. "Oh no you don't. Don't change the subject. What do you want?"

In his head he heard the imaginary Elle say,"It's now or never Chico. Tell her the truth. We both know how you feel."

Spencer looked at Emily. "I broke rules for you. If I followed my rules, I never would have brought the suggestion up to you in the first place."

"But you did make the suggestion. There was a reason for that."

"Yeah. You looked...so sad. It's your eyes. Your eyes are so expressive. When you're happy they light up the room. When you're sad, you almost look like you want to die from sadness. That day on the jet I would have done anything to make you smile again."

"But what do you want? Do you want a relationship with me? Come to think of it, why are you home alone on a Friday night?"

"I don't go out every night."

"But when was the last time you didn't have a date on a Friday night, unless on you were on a case."

"Right after Tobias Henkel."

"So why not tonight?"

"I...I wanted to be alone."

"Why?"

"Because...I didn't want to be with someone else."

"Then why did you end things?"

"It's what I usually do. The goals we set were accomplished and so I did what I always do."

"But it's different this time, isn't it?"

"Yes. It's different. For the first time, I regret that it ended. For the first time in five years, I formed a real emotional attachment." He pointed one slender finger at her.,"you are more dangerous to me than any unsub I've faced."

"Really?"

"If things go wrong, I don't think I'll recover. There will be no getting over you."

"Well, then we can't let things go wrong."

"Well, between the two of us we don't have a single normal, healthy happy ending relationship."

"There are no happy endings, Reid, because nothing ever ends. The end of chapter one signals the beginning of chapter two." She stepped close to him, so she looked directly in his eyes and their noses almost touched. "We're on chapter four."

"Four?"

"Chapter one, we worked together and became friends. Chapter two, you started being my hands on sex therapist. Chapter three, you became my lover. Chapter four, we stop playing games."

"We weren't lovers so much as a continuation of the therapist-patient relationship as I've always practiced it."

"Fine, whatever." Emily knew it was useless to argue the point."My point is it's time to start a new chapter where there aren't so many rules. Except the only one that matters."

"And what's that?" he asked.

"Love each other." She touched kissed him deeply.

When the kiss ended, he looked at her and said,"I can live with that arrangement."

She smiled and kissed him again.


	8. The Society Page

The Night of the Gala at the embassy was a few weeks after Reid and Prentiss began the new condition of their relationship. They had began a schedule of eating at Emily's on Thursdays, eating at Reid's on Fridays, and eating out on Saturdays. Some nights they went to movies. Some nights they played cards and chess. Some nights they watched movies on VHS and DVD. Some nights they went to lectures and galleries. Some nights ended in sex and some ended in just cuddling.

The night of the gala was the first time they would go dancing. It was the first really formal event they had attended as a couple. It was the first time Emily would be introducing Reid to her mother. When Reid came to pick Emily up that night, she was still getting ready.

"One thing is really strange," Emily said.

"How it takes you forever to get ready now, when it seems to take you no time at while we're on a case?"

"Why do men always think it takes to long for women to get ready?"

"I can't speak for other men, but for me because I've seen you get ready much faster than this."

"Keep talking and I'll go even slower."

"You were saying something was strange?"

"Yes. When I got the tickets from Mom and told her I had a date, she asked for your name."

"What's strange about that?"

"That wasn't the strange part. If you keep quiet and listen, you'll hear it."

"I'm waiting and listening."

"The strange part was she seemed to recognize your name. She wouldn't admit it, but she seemed to know you."

"I met her before. On that case with the Russians."

"No, it was something else. Is it possible you've met her outside of work?"

"Well, she may have seen me at a few social gatherings like this. A few women I've dated have taken me to gatherings like this."

"Like Sasha?"

"It's funny. I met her at one, but she never really took me to one."

"I see. Okay, I'm ready, let's go."

"Emily, have you been ready all this time and just wanted to ask me about your mother?"

"That's an interesting theory you have, Dr. Reid. I wonder how you could ever verify it. Lets go. We're waiting on you now."

A little while later they were at the gala. They saw a few people they knew, including the newly married Henry and Rebecca Goddard. But, for the first time in her adult life, Emily decided she wanted to talk to her mother. So, Emily worked their way over to her.

"Hello mother."

"Emily, it's so good to see you."

"I believe you know Dr. Reid."

"Yes, we met before. It's good to see you again, Dr. Reid."

"Likewise Ambassador."

"I was pleasantly surprised when Emily told me you would be her escort tonight."

"Really, Mom?" Emily sounded curious. "Why pleasantly?"

"The last few men you dated, you seemed unhappy with them. I think you thought dating them would please me."

"Didn't it?"

"Perhaps this is a conversation you two should have alone." Reid said, and beat a hasty retreat.

Emily glared at her mother. "See what you did."

"Emily, I wish I knew what I ever did to you to make you hate me so. All I want is for you to be happy."

"Really? Is that why you tried to convince me not to join the FBI?"

"I just wanted different things for you Emily. Anyway, you're missing my point."

"Which is what mother?"

"Dr. Reid, from what I can tell, is exactly the kind of man that can make you happy."

"Meaning what?"

"That he's smart and sensitive. I've heard enough about him to know more than a few women think he's quite a catch. Of course, I had thought that dreadful Sasha Windsor had her hooks into him."

"Sasha?"

"Do you know her?"

"No. Tell me about her."

"She's one of those people who take part in charities not because of any kindness but because it means she will be around people. She is the kind of dreadful, soulless person you have always accused me of being. Why don't you find Spencer. I'm sure you would prefer his company to mine."

"Mom I'm sorry it's just..." Emily left it hang in the air.

"I understand Emily. Just know that no matter what you think of me, I'm proud of you. And when you came in with Dr. Reid, I've never seen you so happy."

As Emily went to find Spencer, she felt someone tap her on the shoulder.

"Emily Prentiss?"

Emily turned around to see an elegant looking woman with dark hair and intense hazel eyes. "Yes?"

"My name is Sasha Windsor. I hope this isn't too forward, but I see you came with Spencer Reid."

"Yes."

"I just think you need to know the kind of man you're with. You see, he's not a good person. He is not faithful. Ask anyone, he's known to date multiple women at once. And once he's bored with you, he'll end it suddenly."

"I see. Well, the truth is Sasha, I know exactly what kind of a man he is. You see, I'm Miss Thursday Night."

"You're...you're Miss Thursday Night?" Sasha was shocked. The color drained from her face.

"You know, I should really thank you. If it weren't for you breaking his heart over and over, he and never would have gotten together. And I also understand you're the one who taught him to give such orgasmic oral sex. Thanks for that. But I hope you understand it is over between the two of you. As for his fidelity, well he hasn't been with anyone else for several weeks. He mentioned something about finally finding a woman who could completely satisfy him."

Sasha's mouth moved open and closed, but she couldn't speak. It was at that point Reid appeared.

"Sasha, this is a surprise. I don't know if you've met Emily Prentiss before. She's,"

"Miss Thursday Night." Sasha said. Then she left.

"You told her?"

"I did." she said smiling broadly, " and it was incredibly fun."

"You have a definite mean streak in you sometimes. I don't what I shall ever do about that."

"You're the genius. I'm sure you'll figure something out."

"Right now I thought maybe we could dance, since we're here and they're starting to play music."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea."

The two went to the dance floor. As they danced, they were conscious only of each other. They had eyes only for each other and occasionally, they kissed each other gently on the lips between dances. They were completely unaware of the cameras that snapped their pictures all evening long. They were also unaware that Sasha Windsor was watching them, or that she was calling a friend of hers on the editorial staff of the Washington Post.

Nor could they know she would soon be calling a certain Erin Strauss.

Monday morning, Aaron Hotchner called Reid and Prentiss into his office. He showed them the society page of the Washington Post, which featured a spread of the Gala. Including a picture of Reid and Prentiss dancing. The caption read: Emily Prentiss, daughter of Ambassador-at-Large Elizabeth Prentiss dancing with Dr. Spencer Reid at the annual Holiday Charity Gala Ball. Sources close to the Prentiss family indicate the couple are romantically involved.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" Hotch asked in his serious, humorless tone.

"That's actually a good picture," Reid said. "The pictures they put in don't usually look good, but this is a really good picture. Especially Emily, but then she always looks good."

"Reid, are you and Prentiss in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes," Emily said.

"Well, now we have to see Strauss. She wants to know why she wasn't informed about this."

"Oh, that's because we didn't want to tell her." Reid said. "She's not someone I like knowing too much about my personal life."

"Reid," Hotch said,"this is serious."

"Don't worry about it Hotch, I've got this. Emily and I will meet you there."

"You've got this?" Hotch sounded incredulous.

"Trust me Hotch, I've got this."

"We'll be there Hotch," Emily said. And she led Reid out of Hotch's office. Once they were alone, Emily asked, "What do you mean you've got this?"

"I figured this would happen sooner or later. Not being in the paper, but having to confront Strauss. I didn't think it would be quite this soon. Do you want to keep working together?"

"Of course I do."

"Me too. So, that's what we'll keep doing."

"How?"

"Simple. We work the profile."

"What profile?"

"Erin Strauss. We already know the victimology."

"What victimology?"

"The team. Especially Hotch, you, and JJ."

Emily pondered that the rest of the walk to Erin Strauss's office. Reid and Emily walked into Strauss's office to find Strauss looking cross and Hotch looking as solemn as the grave. "There the two of you are," Strauss said. "Would you care to explain why the two of you are in a relationship and didn't tell anyone?"

"I prefer to keep my personal life private," Reid said.

"Do you understand the seriousness of this? You two are in violation of the rules concerning fraternization."

"No they're not Director," Hotch said. "Their relationship hasn't affected their performance, and since neither one of them supervises the other there is no violation. Informing me or you of their status is a courtesy."

"No, it's a requirement. So, they will be on suspension for two weeks. Then they will either end their relationship or one of them will leave the team."

"No," Reid said.

"Excuse me?"

"No, there is no excuse for you Director. There is no excuse for being a bullying, manipulative control freak bent on destroying careers because of your insecurity."

"Uh, Reid," Hotch started to say," but Reid ignored him.

"Agent Reid," Strauss began.

"Doctor Reid."

Strauss arched an eyebrow at that.

"I have three PhDs, I've earned the title. You, on the other hand, oversee the BAU and have no understanding of the work we do. Which hasn't stopped you from interfering when you see fit, usually to try to end Hotch's career. That ends now."

Both Hotch and Emily looked on in shock.

"You need to control yourself while you still have a job, agent." Strauss hissed.

"I have five universities begging me to join their faculty. Threaten all you want. Because if you suspend me or Agent Prentiss, then I'll insist on a hearing per personnel procedures, where I can call witnesses."

"What good do you think that will do?" Strauss was indignant.

"They will be able to testify to your actions. First, you tried to manipulate Agent Prentiss to help end Hotch's career. She left the FBI instead. Fortunately, it was a temporary absence." He allowed himself a smile. "But then you bided your time. So, when George Foyet attacked Agent Hotchner in his home and stalking his family, you undermined everything Agent Hotchner did. Every choice, every plan until he stepped aside as team leader. You were George Foyet's accomplice in tormenting Agent Hotchner."

"Agent Reid!" Strauss was livid. "How dare you?"

"How dare you, ma'am? Because then when Foyet killed his ex-wife, you began a witch hunt disguised as a hearing. At that hearing, every question you asked was designed to blame Hotch for everything. But it didn't you work, you know why."

"I may have been a bit overzealous in my questioning, but it's my job to make him accountable for his actions."

"It didn't work because his team stood behind him. So, now you've started to break us apart. JJ was the first. You can try to chase either me or Emily away, maybe even both, but we will be the last."

"Really?" The glint in Strauss's eye was predatory and menacing.

"Because by the time I'm done it will be clear to the upper echelons of the Bureau that you are a petty, power-mad tyrant. And you will not move forward at all. Your career progression will end."

"That's a tall order, Dr. Reid."

Spencer smiled. "You could always ask John Pierotti."

"Pierotti?"

"He used to be in chard of the white-collar crime task force. Until I found out he was sexually harassing the women under him. I'm not talking about doing it in a minor way, either. I mean demanding sex, violent degrading sex against their choice. They were all afraid to say anything to anyone. Except for one courageous woman. I helped her, and he's now in prison. Ask him exactly how convincing I am at a hearing. If you'll excuse me, I have actual work to do."

With that, Spencer walked out of Director Strauss's office.

Emily smiled. "And don't forget ma'am, my family has a few connections. I'm sure they would love to hear Spencer talk all about your history with the team and Agent Hotchner." Then she walked out of the office too.

That left Agent Hotchner alone with Strauss.

"Can't you control your people?" Strauss demanded.

"Well, I probably could if you would stop interfering. You started this as a confrontation. How it progresses is entirely up to you."

Outside in the hall way, Emily caught up to Reid and grabbed him in a tight embrace. She kissed him full on the mouth. "That was hot," she said. Before he had a chance to respond she said,"Marry me."

"What?"

"You heard me. Marry me."

"I...where did that come from?"

"You. I love you and that in there is why. You are the last person anyone would think of confronting her. That's who you are. You're the puzzle no one can figure out, and I love you for it."

"I...Emily, I don't know about getting married. I mean, I love you but .."

" You don't have to answer me right away. Just say the word." Then she kissed him on the lips and walked away.

Spencer looked at her as she walked away. "My life was much simpler before her."

"I know the feeling."

Reid turned around to see Hotch standing there. "That was impressive in there. I've never seen anyone throw her off her game like that except Dave."

"I noticed. That's what I based my reaction on."

"It worked. So, what's going on with you two now?"

"She asked me to marry her."

"I'm not surprised, not after your performance in there."

"Hotch, I..."

"Whatever you think you were doing in there, she saw a man trying to slay a dragon for her. I think Strauss will back down, but I doubt Emily will. Good luck." And Hotch walked away, smiling.


	9. Off the Market

Three weeks after Emily proposed to Spencer, they were coming back from a case. It was another long flight, and the rest of the team was asleep. Reid appeared to be asleep, but Emily wasn't fooled.

"You might as well open your eyes, Spencer. I know you're awake." She said.

He opened his eyes. "How do you do that?"

"You breath differently when you sleep. You're not going to put this conversation off again."

"What conversation?"

"The one I tried to have with you at the motel and the one I tried to have with you all week. I'm still waiting for an answer, Spencer."

"Answer?" Reid looked confused.

"You're not fooling me. My marriage proposal. You never gave me an answer."

"You told me you didn't need an answer right away, Emily."

"I thought it was going to be a few days. It's been three weeks. I'd like to know your answer or at least your thinking."

"What's yours?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you propose?"

"Because I love you."

"Why?"

"You really can't break it down like that. It's just a feeling I have about you." Her eyes got hard and menacing for a moment,"If you even try to explain it away with body chemistry I'll beat you."

"No, it's not that it's just...I'm still getting used to being in a monogamous relationship. And that proposal came out of left field."

"No it didn't. After watching you put Strauss in her place, I knew you're the one."

"The one what? What does me standing up to Strauss have to do with anything. All I did was stand up to a bully. I didn't do anything Hotch or Rossi or Morgan wouldn't have done."

"Except they never have."

"Rossi has."

"No. Rossi ignores her. Hotch fights with her and Morgan doesn't have to deal with her. You stopped her. You profiled her and put her on notice. No one has ever done that. But in the time that I've known you, in the time since that first conversation on the jet, you've been kind and nurturing. That day, in the office, you showed you could be tough. But you don't act like that all the time. The rest of the time, you show restraint. That is just one of the many things about you I love and find sexy. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Don't you feel the same way about me?"

"I...I'm not saying that I don't love you. But Emily, look at Rossi. Three failed marriages. Hotch's marriage ended and then Hayley was killed. Gideon's marriage ended and he became estranged from his family. And my father..."

"And you're not Rossi or Hotch or Gideon or your father. You won't leave me. Things won't fall apart the way they did for Rossi or Hotch or Gideon."

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Because I won't leave you like Hayley did Hotch. And if you leave me, I will find you. Plus, you love me deeply."

"I never said that."

"Not in words. But you broke you're rules to begin and continue our relationship. Plus, you wouldn't have bitch slapped Strauss like that if you didn't love me."

"Bitch slap?"

"Metaphorically speaking."

"I do love you, but I'm just not ready yet."

"When will you be?"

"I...have no way to calculate that."

"That's a first isn't it?"

"Yes."

Emily took his hand in hers, then she pressed it against her cheek. "Well, just consider this. One in the many ways I'm different from all your other women, including Sasha Windsor, is I'm patient and I'm never going to get bored with you. Whether or not you marry me, I'm yours. And I think we both know you're mine."

"You are certainly confident about that Emily."

"Am I wrong?"

"I didn't say that."

"What are you saying then?"

"Just that...be patient."

"I will."

A few days later, they were all in the bullpen. Spencer went to get a cup of coffee. When he left, Morgan found himself looking at Emily. He was still trying to figure this out and he just couldn't.

"Just ask the question Morgan," Emily said, never taking her eyes off her paperwork.

"How did the two of you start? I mean what, did you feel sorry for him or something?"

"He asked me out and I was interested in him."

"Really?"

She turned to face him. "Have you ever talked to him about his life outside here? I mean really talked to him, with an open mind. Just asked what he did, what he liked to do? Not what you think he should, but what he liked? You don't know him. He keeps so much hidden."

"Like what?"

"He actually has an active social life."

"Betting drinks with Star Trek geeks doesn't count."

"Why don't you ask Jordan Todd about that."

"Jordan? What does she have to do with anything?"

"He dated her after she left for a while."

"Jordan?" He was shocked. "Did he tell you that?"

"And she confirmed it."

"You're kidding."

"Not really Morgan," Reid said, coming back from the break room. He sat down at his desk. "Emily, I though I asked you to keep things quiet about stuff like that."

"I only told him about Jordan, not the others."

"Others?" Morgan asked.

Reid sighed. "Yes, there have been others. More than 1. More than one at the same time. That wasn't the first formal gala I've been to with a woman. It was the first time I was on the society page. I'm usually more careful about cameras, after dating Lila Archer. However, I was distracted. Emily is incredibly distracting sometimes. Now, I'd really like to work please." He hunkered down and started going through his paper work.

A little while later, Emily went to get coffee. Morgan walked over to Reid's desk and grabbed the file Reid was working on.

"Hey, what are you doing?"Reid protested.

"Getting you're attention. What's going with you two?"

"We're dating, as you and the readership of the Washington Post are now aware."

"Not that. There is something between you two. Something different. Something that isn't going well, isn't it?"

Reid sighed and pushed himself away from the desk, but he didn't stand up. "She proposed."

"What?"

"She asked me to marry her."

"I know what proposed means. When did this happen?"

"After our meeting with Strauss."

"I heard about that. Sounds like more like you smacked Strauss around."

"I just … look it doesn't matter. I just don't know what to say to Emily."

"Do you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her?"

Reid said something quietly.

"I didn't hear that." Mogan said.

"I said want to, but I'm afraid to."

"Afraid?"

"That it'll fall apart. I'm not good at relationships. This job doesn't seem to allow it."

"The job makes it difficult, but it doesn't mean it's impossible. You know what I thought was impossible?"

"What?"

"Hiding anything for long from the team. Or bullying Strauss. You did both. What does that tell you?"

Morgan put the files back on Reid's desk. "But kid, I wouldn't wait too long before making a decision."

"She said she's patient."

"Kid, no woman wants to be kept waiting. They want to feel loved, and if you've kept her waiting for a few weeks she doesn't feel loved. If you don't give her an answer, she might give you one."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying you could lose her kid, if you make her wait too long."

Near the end of the day, Reid walked over to Emily's desk and asked,"Do you want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure. Where did you have in mind?"

"That Indian place."

"You mean where you met with some of your women?"

"I mean where we first had dinner together."

"Sure, why not."

So, a few hours later they were seated in that Indian restaurant eating dinner. Reid was on edge. It was such a change from that first dinner they had together, when he oozed confidence. This was how she first imagined dinner with Reid being.

Something was wrong. Oh God, she thought, he's going to end things. He's going to say it's over between the two of us. Son of a bitch.

"Emily," Reid said, his voice squeaky with anxiety,"I have to tell you something. I've been thinking about it and I..."

Don't react, Emily told herself. Be calm. Be calm. Be calm. She was having a hard time. It was like every other time a man ended it with her.

"I don't want to lose you. I haven't felt like this for about five years. I'm still scared about getting married."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not good at this. Sex I'm good at. I'm good at profiling and statistics. But keeping things going with a woman, I'm not good. I was talking with Morgan today, and for the first time I considered the possibility that I could lose you. It scared me. So, as scared as I am about what will happen if we get married, I'm more scared about what will happen if we don't get married. So, if you are still willing..." his voice trailed off.

What was he saying?

"Are you saying yes, Spencer?"

"I'm saying, I'm sorry I waited. I'm sorry I made you feel unloved. If you still want to get married, I want to."

"This is why you've been nervous since this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"That is so cute." she said. She took his hand. "And I do love you and I still want to marry you."

"Good. " They were both quiet for a while, then Spencer broke the silence.

"You know," he said,"an hour at the justice of the peace and we can take care of it."

"No. We are not going to treat this like something to check of a list. We are going to have a wedding announcement, a big engagement party, and a church wedding. Everyone in the metro area is going to know DC's most eligible bachelor is off the market."

"Metro area?"

"You know, the Virginia, DC, and Maryland area."

"Well, if you're wanting all the women I've ever been with to know..."

"Just how big a geographical area was your dating pool, Dr. Reid?"

"Well, mostly it's Virginia and Maryland, like you said."

"But?"

Also Delaware, New York, West Virginia, and ..."

"Reid, are you going to say you've been with women in all 50 states?"

"No. Most of the lower 48 states, but not Alaska or Hawaii."

"I see." She was quiet for a moment. Then she leaned over to him. "Spencer," he whispered seductively in his ear.

"Yeah."

"Remember that special garment I wore for you the other night?"

"Yeah?" his eyes lit up.

"If you want to see me in that ever again, you are going to write down every woman's name and address. We're going to invite all of them to the engagement party and put the announcement in their local papers."

"That's going to cost a lot of money, Emily."

"I've got money and so does my family. And don't tell me you don't remember them all."

"It's not going to be a short list."

"We'll pick up legal pads on our way to my place."

"Your place?"

"If you finish the list tonight, I'll wear the garment for you tonight. I'll even let you take it off me."

"You know how to motivate a man."

"I know my fiance." She said with a smug look on her face.


	10. Spencer and Emily Get Married

"Invitations?" Morgan asked. "Really? You two mailed out invitations to an engagement party?"

"Yeah. Don't forget to RSVP." Emily said.

"Are you kidding me? Reid, you're okay with this?"

"The engagement party, announcement, and wedding are Emily's call. I don't take charge until the honeymoon."

"You're in charge of the honeymoon?" Morgan was incredulous. "Where are you taking her? Geekland?"

"Morgan," Emily had a dangerous tone in her voice, almost like a growl.

"Let it go, Emily," Reid said. "There's a reason I don't talk to him about my personal life."

"Why are you two having an engagement party anyway?" Morgan asked.

"To celebrate it," Emily said. "And to announce that Reid is no longer available to anyone but me."

"Do you think that many women want him?" Morgan asked.

"Show him,"Emily said.

"Nope." Reid said as he worked on his paperwork.

"Come on. Show him how many legal pads you filled with your women."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"What happened to me being in charge?"

"About the engagement and the wedding. This is just to irritate Morgan, so no."

"I see. Were you expecting sex tonight?"

"No. I expect that I will need to seduce you tonight to get that, which is half the fun anyway."

"You think you can seduce me tonight?"

"Just stop," Morgan said. "I'm glad you two are happy, but stop."

Emily smiled, and saw Reid was smiling too. Emily walked over to his desk. "Did you call her?"

"Not yet."

"You promised."

"I'll get to it."

"Spencer you promised me."

"You know I would really prefer not to talk to her. I would like to not have her there or anywhere near us for the rest of out lives."

"But it's part of the engagement. And you promised me."

Reid let out a big sigh. "Fine. You win."

"Good."

* * *

The phone rang and Sasha Windsor picked it up. "Hello."

"Hi Sasha."

"Spencer. It's so good to hear from you. The last time was, lets see..." she made a show of trying to remember.

"The Gala. You know, when you called the Washington Post to make sure my name and picture were featured. Then you called my boss's boss. I hope you enjoyed it. I wonder if you received our invitation. I know how you love a party."

"Would that be this invitation to an engagement party? How provincial. I thought it was a joke. You two are actually getting married?"

"Emily would love to see you there."

"Would she?"

"She thinks it would be marvelous if were there to wish us well."

"I see. And you?"

"I would consider it a personal favor if we never saw you ever again."

"What have I ever done to you?"

"Besides trying to break up me and Emily? Or trying to cause trouble for us? Breaking my heart over again and again. But, Emily wants you there, so I'm calling to make sure you got the invitation."

"She only wants me there so she can rub it in my face."

"I think she might want your blessing."

"I'll be there Spencer, if for no other reason to see you dressed up."

A few weeks later, a few days before the engagement party, there was a knock on Sasha's door. She opened the door to find herself face to face with Emily Prentiss.

"Hello." Emily said. "May I come in?"

Sasha was surprised to see her, Miss Thursday Night, here face to face. She shoved her surprise down, giving no betrayal of her emotions on her face. Or so she thought, because Emily could see the surprise in Sasha's eyes. "Why not, come in Emily," she said silkily.

Once Emily came in, Sasha said,"What brings you over here?"

"I just wanted to make sure you're coming."

"Of course I am. Didn't Spencer tell you?"

"He did, but I also know he called you under duress. I was afraid he might have sent out mixed signals. You see, I think it's very important that you're there."

"So I can see he's engaged to you?" Sasha said coolly.

"So you two can make peace with each other."

"Peace?" Sasha was baffled. What was this woman talking about?

"You have an opportunity Sasha. Both of you do, don't waste it on anger and hurt."

"What are you talking about?"

"That stunt you pulled, outing us to Erin Strauss, that was over the top. Especially for someone who tries to avoid emotional attachments. That's what you told Spencer every time you ended things with him. That it was foolish to have emotional attachments to people."

"Emily, we're women of the world. What good does it do to have emotional attachments? What does it ever lead to but heartache and pain?"

"It doesn't always lead there. Sometimes is leads to joy. Sometimes it leads to peace. For me and Spencer, it lead to love."

"Then why do you want me here? What does it matter to you how things end between me and Spencer?"

Emily looked at Sasha, her eyes filled a kind of sadness. Sasha took it to be pity.

"Don't you pity my Emily Prentiss! Don't you dare! Do you think I need him? Do you think I care about him! He was mine. A boy toy, nothing else. I only punished him because I was angry he ended it with me. It was a temporary feeling. Nothing more."

"Not pity, Sasha. Compassion. The way you acted: keeping him at arms length, sending him away periodically, trying to break us up, even outing us to Strauss and everyone else...these are acts of someone who was deeply hurt. Not by just one man I don't think. A series of them. I know how it feels."

"It that what you call profiling? You think you know me. You," her voice wavered,"you don't know me. "

Emily shook her head. "Yes, I do." Then she wrapped her arms around Sash and hugged her.

"Let go of me," Sasha said. "Let me go. I don't want or need your compassion. I don't need..." Sasha stopped speaking. A tear rolled down her cheek. Then another. Then a steady stream of tears rolled down her cheeks, followed by sobs.

All the while, Emily held onto her, like a mother comforting a small child.

After her sobs subsided, Sasha looked at Emily. "Why are you doing this?"

"It's what he would do for someone in your shoes. But he's too hurt. I'm hoping the two of you can find a way to forgive each other."

"What if we can't?"

"Well, you can try at the engagement party. Or after. But, I think you should try, no matter what."

Sasha nodded. "I was right about you. You are different from anyone else. Like him."

"No one is like him."

Sasha smiled. Not a malicious, smug smile but a warm and kind one. "Yes you are. The two of you are one of a kind. You should be together. I'll be there to wish you well."

"Thank you. I hope you find the peace you deserve."

"You think I deserve peace?"

"I think everyone does."

The engagement party was a huge to do, rivaling the size of the Gala. The Ambassador arranged to get the same banquet hall, and there was almost as many from DC society present. She was happy (and more than a little surprised) to have her daughter request such a large and formal gathering. Emily explained she wanted it very clear that Spencer and her lives were changing.

The one who was the most surprised, however, was Morgan. Every woman he met there knew Spencer. Each one told him how happy they were for him. How they hoped one day he would find someone he could be happy with. How Emily was so very lucky.

Morgan got Reid alone and asked,"You never let on, not even a little."

"You know how it is, Derek. We share so much with each other, we tend to keep a few things secret. This was one of mine. Besides, you trying to teach me about women is one of the cornerstones of our relationship. I didn't want to screw that up."

Morgan smiled and chucked him on the shoulder.

Later on, when the dancing began, Reid and Emily were enjoying a dance when he felt a light touch on his shoulder.

It was Sasha. "May I cut in?" She asked.

"No," Reid said.

"Absolutely," Emily said, leaving Sasha and Reid there.

Reid reluctantly took Sasha's hand and they began to dance. As they danced, he just glared at her until her noticed there was a something in her eye he had never seen before. A tear. It trickled out the corned of her eye, down her cheek.

"Sasha?" he said quietly.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. For...what I did to hurt you. The first time I met you, I thought what a sweet boy he seems. And I...this could have been our party."

"You never wanted that."

She nodded. "Yes. Yes I did, but I wouldn't let myself admit it. I've told you that emotional attachments are foolish."

"Repeatedly."

"I was wrong. But you knew that. Smart boy that you are, you knew. So is she."

"Emily?"

"She told me we should try to make peace with each other, you and me."

"She did?"

"You two are so much alike. You both face the darkest deeds people do and yet you both believe in healing."

He thought about that for a minute. "I guess we do. I'm sorry I hurt you."

She shook her head. "I did more damage to you than you ever did to me."

"Then again, because of you I started seeing a lot of women. Because of that, I started helping women. Because of that, I helped Emily. So, in a way you're responsible for us being together."

"No. You two are responsible for you two."

Once the dance was over, Emily found Spencer again and they had the next dance.

"So," she asked, "did you and Sasha have a nice talk?"

"You are incredible busy body, you know?"

"I'm just looking out for your well-being."

"Oh?"

"I don't want to get married with a dark place in your heart. It doesn't suit you."

"Why did those men break up with you again?"

"I guess they didn't appreciate my many charms."

"Their loss."

"Your gain."

Then the two of them enjoyed a brief kiss on the dance floor.

While the engagement party was a huge affair, the wedding was very small and intimate. It took place six months after the engagement party at a small Catholic Church in Las Vegas. In attendance were the BAU team, JJ and her family, Emily's parents and Spencer's parents.

There was one other special guest, Lila Archer. Right before the ceremony, Lila was in the small room they used to get brides ready. She, JJ and Garcia were there as Emily's attendants. Garcia was the maid of honor with JJ and Lila as bridesmaids.

"I was right, you know." Lila said. "You two are good for each other."

"Yes," Emily said. "But there was one thing you were wrong about."

"Oh?"

"You thought it was someone at work who broke his heart."

"It wasn't?"

"No. It was a woman he met outside of work named Sasha Windsor."

"You met her?"

"I did."

"And?"

"She's a lonely woman. I hope she finds someone someday."

"My dove," Garcia said, "didn't she out you two to Strauss?"

"And if she didn't, I might not be marrying him today so..."

Emily's father knocked on the door to tell them it was time.

The ceremony was brief, but touching. Shortly afterwords, there was a reception that was more heavily attended by extended friends and family. At the head table, Morgan (who was Reid's best man) asked,"So where are you two going on your honeymoon?"

"Alaska."

"Why?"

"I thought that hotel we were in last year was nice."

"You're taking her to a place we were on a case?"

"So's Vegas."

"Kid..."

"It's a place where I've never taken a woman and I thought she might like to see the Aurora Boreas."

"You do?"

"Which she confirmed. I like the metaphor of taking her far away to celebrate getting married."

"What does she say?"

"She said something about keeping warm. I assured her that will be no problem in bed."

Morgan enjoyed a nice long chuckle at that.


	11. Baby Geniuses

"Spencer, come back to bed. I'm cold." Reid and Emily were on their honeymoon in Alaska. Apart from a little sight seeing, they spent a lot of time in the queen sized bed in their hotel room. Reid was in the bathroom while Emily summoned her husband back to bed.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"But I'm cold now!"

"You have a ton of blankets, how can you be cold?"

"It's not as warm as when you're in here with me."

"Could part of the problem be you're not wearing any clothes?"

"My husband promised to keep me warm, not waste time in the bathroom."

"I had to pee." Reid said as he made his way back to bed.

Emily snuggled up next to him and said,"You're wearing too many clothes. You said you could wear pajamas?"

"I did. I don't want to walk around the room naked."

"I do."

"What happened to the woman who wasn't interested in sex?"

"She's making up for lost time." Emily nestled her head on Spencer's chest. "You know, it occurs to me there's one thing we haven't talked about."

"What's that?"

"Kids."

"Oh."

"Spencer, I know you might feel a little uncertain. The thing is..."

"I know you want them. You should be a mother."

"But?"

"But nothing. No buts."

"I just remember you were a little freaked out when JJ was pregnant."

"It's different now. The only thing is, you know we have to be careful about testing. I mean, schizophrenia is genetically passed. We have to be careful."

"What about genius?"

"There's no conclusive evidence of genius being hereditary."

She smiled. "We should find out."

"My point was, I figured you wanted kids. The only thing is, with your age, we'll need to start soon."

"How soon?"

"Probably right away."

"Then hurry up and take off your clothes."

* * *

Emily hadn't started to feel sick until six weeks after the honeymoon. She and Reid were moved into their new place. It was a modest duplex that had enough room for both of them. She had been in the bathroom, puking up everything she ate, and possibly a few things she hadn't. When she came downstairs, he was waiting in the kitchen with a glass and a pitcher of filtered water.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Better now. I'll be fine. It's probably just a stomach flu."

"Drink your water."

"I'll be fine."

"You need to pee."

"Why?"

"For this," he placed a home pregnancy test on the table.

"You're kidding me."

"You said you're late this month. Given the nausea and the amount of sex we've had since the honeymoon it's a reasonable assumption."

"We haven't had any more sex than usual."

"But I haven't been using protection."

"I've been late before, and those aren't 100% accurate."

"I know. I got three. If 2 out 3 test positive, we'll see a doctor."

"We?"

"Isn't that what marriage means? We're a 'we' now?"

As it turned out, Emily was pregnant. So, the next 9 months were a constant adventure for the newly weds. After an afternoon spent at Barnes & Noble, Reid had read all the books on pregnancy on the shelf. The rest of the team were treated to a constant onslaught of pregnancy facts. The look on Morgan's face during these mini-lectures were priceless, in Emily's opinion.

The most contentious part of the the pregnancy was when they discussed possible names.

"What about Alaska?" Emily suggested one evening.

"No."

"Oh, come on, we both know I probably conceived on our honeymoon."

"I don't know that, but even if that's true, we are not naming our child after a state."

"Why not? It's colorful."

"It's stupid."

"Oh, so I'm stupid?"

"I didn't say that."

"You implied it."

"I did not. I said naming our child after a state is stupid."

"Daughter, Spencer. We are going to have a daughter."

"Then let's name her after something that's not a state."

"I think it would be great."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Alaska Reid?"

Emily laughed.

When she was in the delivery room, Emily wasn't laughing. She yelled. She screamed. She even screeched.

"This is your fault!" She yelled at Reid. "All your fault! You and your God-damned sperm!"

It was hard for Reid to hear his beloved wife yelling at him like that, but he was ready for it.

"Keep pushing, Emily. Just keep pushing."

"You push! You fucking push! You're not trying to pass a basketball through a fucking garden-hose!"

"Come on, just push. Keep going..."

All in all, Emily went through seven hours of labor. She only yelled at Spencer for about 40 minutes of it, but he was still exhausted at the end of it. It was worth it, he thought, when he held his daughter, Aurora Michelle Reid, in his arms.

As the teamed looked at the child later on, Morgan asked,"do you think she's going to be a genius?"

"It doesn't matter to me," Reid said. "She's my angel and her mother is the love of my life. This is the best day of my life."

About eight weeks after Aurora was born, Emily held her daughter as they sat in the rocking chair of the nursery. She just kept smiling. Spencer said Aurora looked just like Emily, and Emily said their daughter looked just like Spencer. No matter who she looked like, she was loved by her parents.

"It's funny," Emily said to her daughter,"but it wasn't that long ago that I thought this would never happen. I thought I would never be a mother. It was your father. He's quite a lovely man, but don't tell him that too often or he'll get a swelled head."

"I've never liked that saying," Spencer said as he walked into the nursery.

"Too bad."

Reid walked over to the rocking chair, and looked at their daughter.

"You realize she's sleeping, right Emily?"

"So? That doesn't mean I can't talk to her?"

"As long as you know." He turned to walk away.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't want to interrupt your mother-daughter bonding. It's important."

"You're so understanding."

"I've found it's useless to argue with you. You'll do it anyway. Plus, you look so happy sitting there rocking her like that."

"I am happy. It's been a wonderful year. We have a family. There's only one thing that would make things better."

"What's that?"

"Fabric softener."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten the safe word."

"No, it's just..."

"It's safe for us to have intercourse, Spencer. The doctor said it was fine to have intercourse after six weeks."

"I just..."

"Thought it was hands off after she was born? No. We just can't do it 24/7 anymore, that's all."

"We never did it 24/7."

"We came close in Alaska."

"One more reason not to name her Alaska."

"You're blushing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are. That's so adorable." Emily stood up and put Aurora in her crib. Then she turned on the baby monitor. She turned to her husband, took him her arms and kissed him. "Let's go. I've been waiting a long time to be ravished by my genius husband."

"It's almost hard to believe you are the same woman who avoided sex at one point."

"I didn't avoid it. I was just waiting for the right man. Hopefully Aurora won't have to wait as long as I did."

"Hopefully not, but it's going to be a long time before we have to worry about that."

Emily smiled. "Time flies."

Then the two of them went to their bedroom, and consummated their relationship. Repeatedly.


End file.
